Concrete Angel
by xRainyx
Summary: Alice finds a little abused girl crying in the woods. What happens when Alice has a vision about this young girl that appears to end in fatality. Follow as the dark world of this little girl unfolds, and what measures people will go to help her.
1. The Girl

Alice's POV

As I drive around this dark town of Forks, all I ever seem to notice is the road in front of me. Never bothering to acknowledge the trees lining the side of the road. But today, something was different. As I clutched the wheel of the Volvo, staring out ahead of me, I came to a bend in the road. Something was pulling my gaze towards the thicket to my right. It was in the fall season, and the leaves had either changed from orange to brown, or had fallen off. The leaves never stayed on the trees long in Autumn, considering it always rained.

Anyways, so the road was deserted, except for my car. As I was saying, I came to a turn. As my car edged its way on the curve, I kept my eyes focuesed on the woodland. Something didn't seem right. I blinked, and I thought I had seen something strange. I pulled over the car and stared out my window for some time. Then, I saw it.

Between the group of trees and fallen leaves was a small child. Holding my breath, I thought for a moment the child was dead. Easing my way out of the car, I stepped around it and creeped up behind the child. It was a girl with short blond hair. She was small and her clothing was torn. She was barefoot, and curled up on the ground, hugging her knees to keep warm. She was faced away from me. I couldn't see her face. But I could hear her sobs. Watching the poor child, I took a step closer. My foot cracked a wet stick. I gasped. The little girl stiffened and whipped her head around, facing me.

"G-go away!" She said in between sobs. Her face was red and tear-filled, and her hair was filled with leaves and twigs that seemed to have been gathered in her hair for quite some time. I took a few steps forward, holding my breath.

"I, um...Sweety, what are you doing here?" I asked, in the best "little kid voice" as possible. I had forgotten what it was like to speak down to younger children. The little girl just got up and backed away slowly. Her dark eyes twinged with fear.

"No...she sent you didn't she!" The little girl said, in a shaky voice. I was confused.

"Um, who? What do you mean?" I asked her. I half expected her to break into a run, but she didn't Instead, she bent down on her knees, cupped her face in her tiny hands, and started to cry again.

"No!...Don't...don't take me back...I...No!!" She said in between more sobs. I was confused, and yet sympathetic at the same time. My hand reached for the scarf that was around my neck. I came closer to her with every step I took. I unraveled the scarf from my neck and bent down to place it over the young girl's shoulders. I sat next to her, the wetness of the ground seeping into my jeans. I wrapped one arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, almost in a whisper. The girl just looked up at me, and kept crying. As I observed her state of being, I noticed for the first time, she had bruises lined all the way down her arm. The big grayish purple blotches covered almost all of both of her arms. On her forehead, was a large red scar. She wore a white nightgown that was tattered and dirty.

"You..." she pointed a skinny finger at me. "You're lieing, aren't you?" They always do." Her face turned mad. I stepped back.

"I'm not! I swear, I..." I was at a loss of words. I stood up from the wet ground. The little girl stood up, and backed away slowly from me.

"I don't trust a word you say!" She exclaimed in a child-ish scream. Her dark eyes as angry as a blazing fire. "FINE! I'll go back, but I DON"T need an escort!" The girl turned away from me, and dashed through the other side of the woods and onto the back roads. I watched her in silence until she was out of sight. My mouth hung open.

* * *

Back in the car on the way home, I had turned the radio on quietly. The song that was on was called _Concrete Angel_ by Martina McBride. I had heard the song before, but this time, I actually listened to it. Digested the words slowly as it played. The song got me thinking about the little girl. Confusion overcame me as I thought about her. As I approached a red light, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. as the song came to an end. A vision was forming in my mind.

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Nowhere! Leave me alone!" _

_"Young lady, I am your mother and I say-"_

_"You're not my mother, you drunk cow!" _

_"What did you just say!"_

_"OW! Mommy! Stop!" _

_"Stay there. I'm going to start the stove!"_

_"NO! MOMMY! PLEASE!" _

_"Why don't I just beat you right now, you little brute! The rode is in the oven! It'll be on you in a bit!" _

_"Mommy...no..."_

Alice jolted up. She was shaking in fear. The image of the little girl...it was too much. She had to do something.

**--**

**A/N- This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic, so tell me how I did. I HAVE NOT READ PAST NEW MOON- SO PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME! Oh yeah, if anyone has any name suggestions for the little girl, feel free to tell me. **

**-Rainy**


	2. Seizure

Alice's POV

I ran through the hallway of the hospital. Bystanders and nurses in scrubs stared at me, worriedly as I ran by. If someone would've described the look on my face, they would think "obvious despair."

It was later on a Saturday night, almost Sunday morning. I had jolted awake when I heard the sirens screaming past our house. Carlisle was working a late shift, which he never normally does, and I wanted to get involved. So, making sure I wouldn't wake up anyone, I got dressed and headed to the hospital.

And here I was. I could sense something wasn't right. I could vaguely remember the vision I had had earlier that day. I could still picture the fear in the young girl's eyes. I winced at the thought of what might have happened to her that night. Running through the wide hallways, I made my way towards the Emergency Wing.

I burst through the "Staff Only" door and examined the room. Nobody was in the room. Not a soul stirred. Something serious must be happening. I could feel it. It wasn't any normal day. Turning around, I pushed open the door and rushed to the front desk in the Emergency Wing, where I was confronted by the night clerk.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" I asked the sweet-looking, heavy set woman behind the counter. I had known Bonnie ever since Carlisle had began to work in this hospital. Bonnie was usually the one behind the manila colored desk, in which she always kept neat and tidy. Bonnie pushed back her long brown hair and pushed back in her chair, sighing.

"Alice, we've had an emergency." She said. Her voice was edgy, as if it was trying to stay calm. She took a deep breath again. "I'm going to have to ask you to-" I cut her off.

"Where's Carlisle?" I said, my voice sharp. I slammed my hands on the desk. Bonnie sighed again. She didn't stare right at me, rather at behind me, at the large sliding doors where ambulances unloaded stretchers that they rolled down a wide hallway that was to the left of the desk. She looked at them, as if she was reminiscing something that had happened.

"Alice, he's in Examination room G78, but I'm-" I wouldn't let her finish, for I was already making my way to the room.

--

Carlisle's POV

I swear, out of all the things that I've seen in my life, I've never seen anything as morbid as this. Taking night shifts are never interesting. You never get much action. Tonight was different. I was in the staffroom, having a chat with one of my colleagues, when I heard the alarms. Before I knew it, people from the ambulance were rushing in a little girl on a stretcher- unconscious.

Of course I followed them, screaming things like "Whats wrong?" and "What happened?" I knew right away once those answered were clipped to a clipboard. Things move fast when you work with medical care.

Clutching the clipboard with ease, I pushed back my blond hair and began to read.

_Patient Name- Jacey Shrouder_

_Age- Nine_

_Current Condition- Multiple second degree burns & blow to the head_

I couldn't read any more of it. I set down the clipboard, my fingers numb,as I made my way to the bed where three other doctors in scrubs were leaning over a small girl. The site was horrific. Her bare arms and legs were covered in deep black or red blotches. Most of these blotches were bleeding or swollen. They looked infected. I reached in to my white doctors coat pocket and retrieved two plastic gloves. I stretched them out on my hand as I pushed my way through to examine the patient.

"What have you found?" I said, trying to be calm. The first thing you ever learn in medical school is to never panic. Believe me, that's harder to do then it sounds.

"There has been great damage to the dermis and the epidermis." A younger female doctor replied. "Looks like someone took a blunt object and held it on her for some time." I went pale.

"So, are you suggesting physical abuse?" I asked, leaning over the unconscious girl. The female doctor just handed me a stethoscope.

"What do you think, Dr. Carlisle?" She said, her tone was filled with trust. I took the stethoscope and set it aside. Taking a deep breath, I began lifting up the young girl's limp bruised arm.

_"What mortal monster did this to her!" _I thought as I looked over the arm. I began to shout out words to the other doctors, in hope they would write it all down.

"Well, I see definite pressure on the wrist of the right hand, and the burns continue on up. I would guess each burn is about four inches long, and an inch wide, and you can definitely tell that both the epidermis and the dermis have been severly damaged. Some skin tissue has faded." I said quickly, the words rolling out of my mouth as they had been for so many years. Before I could say another thing, I heard someone call my name.

"Carlisle!" I looked up to see Alice rushing into the room. I sighed. I should've known Alice would pull something off like this.

"Alice, go back outside." I said, trying to be calm, skipping over trying to find out why she was here. Alice kept on, as if she hadn't heard a word I said.

"Carlisle, please! Tell me what's happening!" Before I could answer, I heard someone scream over the intercom.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" My heart almost stopped. I whipped around to face the young girl again. Her eyes were open, her face was red, and she was bouncing and shivering erratically. Doctors and nurses swarmed around her, all of them in despair. My heart raced as I thought of the word.

_"Seizure, a sudden attack, spasm, or convulsion, as in epilepsy or another disorder_." I froze in my spot and whipped around to the doctors, yelling.

"Hey! Wait! Nobody ever told me the girl is epileptic!"

**A/N- Second chapter! Here it is. Tell me how I did- this is my first Twilight fic, so I really don't know what to expect. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**-Rainy**


	3. Lie

Alice's POV 

I sat in the front room of the emergency ward. Gripping the chair arms tensely, I wanted so much to break them, but I was aware of the mortal behind the desk. I took a deep breath.

_"Calm down, Alice_." I thought to myself. The scene kept replaying in my head.

After the code blue warning had been announced, the room became flooded with doctors. I figured I wouldn't be welcome there, so, as much as I desperately wanted to stay, I left the room and came here. Thoughts ran through my head. Unanswered questions, theories, wishes. Leaning on the end of my seat, waiting for news, I saw Bonnie at the desk staring confused at me.

"Alice dear, don't you think you should be heading on home? It's awfully late." She said. I gulped, trying to think of something to say.

"Um, no...I-I'll stay here." I said warily, surprised at how weak my voice sounded. Bonnie just stared and turned back to what she was working on. I bit my lip trying to keep calm. Bonnie turned back up to me.

"Okay, well can I get you anything? Water, sna-"

"No," I said, my voice a little bit stronger, "no thanks." Before Bonnie could say anything else, I started to hear footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps sounded fierce, like anger was flowing from whoever was coming. I glanced towards the noise. It was a man.

He was very gruff looking. He had a bald head and a red straggly beard. His eyes were deep brown and filled with anger.

"Where the hell is she?" The man shouted at Bonnie. I was surprised at how deep his voice was.

"Excuse me, sir?" Bonnie said, startled by the appearance.

"The girl. Where is she?" Before Bonnie could answer, I stood up.

"The little girl is under intensive care. You can't go see her." I said. The man shot an angry glance at me, then turned back to Bonnie.

"What right did you have to take her away from me?" He said, getting angrier. Bonnie took a deep breath before answering.

"A 911 call was placed stating that screaming and abnormal shouting was coming from your home. The authorities go check the place, and they find the little girl shriveled in corner, gasping for breath. Explain this to me, sir." Her voice got louder and angrier as she spoke. I decided to sit back down. My hands trembled as I listened to the conversation. I wanted to break something so badly, I thought I might just have burst. I closed my eyes and listened in a bit more.

"She's my _daughter_!" His voice cracked.

"Well, I'm sorry but-"

"I have a copy of the birth certificate and an I.D. Please let me see her!" His voice became pleading. The man reached into his pocket and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and a small white card. Bonnie examined the objects carefully, then looked up at the man.

"You'll be escorted by police."

* * *

After the man had left the room, it seemed quieter. Bonnie had left the room- I fail to provide a reason why. So it was just me. I kept thinking about the girl and the man. Leaning my head back, I blinked a few times. That's when the vision hit me.

_"God, Joelle, what did you do this time?" _

_"They took her, Jason!" _

_"Of course they did! You made them, didn't you, you drunk cow!" _

_"..." _

_"Don't use those fake tears on me. That's one of the reasons we split up in the first place! Why the state gave you full custody, I have no idea." _

_"Jason! Shut up! We were NEVER together, and you know that! You never wanted kids!" _

_"Well, from what has happened, you didn't want any either." _

_"Are you saying you think I did this to her?" _

_"You know, yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying." _

_"Jason! Just...just get her back for me!" _

_"What? So you can put her through this hell of a life again?" _

_"..."_

_"Fine. But it'll cost you." _

_"Jacey has a savings bond worth $750.00. It's yours! All yours! Bring her back!" _

_"I'll get her back. But it's not for nothing."_

I jolted up.

A liar. The man was lying.

**A/N- Okay, the chapters are going to slowly get longer as the action picks up. So tell me how I did. **


	4. Anger

**A/N- Okay, a few things. **

**The italics feature is getting really screwy, so some of the capsed letters were supposed to be italicized, but it wouldn't work how I wanted it to. Also, my laptop has been at it's usual tricks, so yeah. So, without further ado- read on! And for the love of Carlisle- plz review! **

Carlisle's POV

I needed some peace and quiet, but something told me I wasn't going to get it. That Jacey girl, something in her stuck me. I don't know what it was, but it was something about her eyes, how they looked so sad yet dignified at the same time. I sighed as I walked straight ahead towards the young patients room. After the seizure, some doctors had managed to calm her down and I guess I was supposed to sedate her.

The burns were a different story. From what I had seen, they would heal in time. Her arms, legs, and back was now covered in a special gauze designed for those burns.

I came up slowly into the room. The little girl seemed so peaceful. She was conscious, but pale. She looked horrible. The gauze was visible on her arms, but it wasn't just those injuries. Small bruises were scattered all over her arms and face. She had a mark near her left eye that suggested a black eye earlier this month. Behind her scars, her natural beauty shown through. Her hair, her eyes, they looked beautiful. But in her eyes, I saw something more dreadful.

"Jacey, sweety, can you tell me some things?" I asked while getting the needle. She sat up, wincing as she got up.

"What kinds of things?" She asked, her young voice was rough and defensive. It was the kind of rough that suggested past rawing of the throat.

"Well, about your family." I unintentionally edged my voice. Jacey hesitated, as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"I have a mommy. We live in a house together." Her voice got thick on the word "mom." I narrowed my eyes at her as I prepared the medicine. I slowed my pace. I wanted to hear what the girl had to say.

"How did you get um, hurt like this?" I asked, trying to talk to the young girl in an appropriate language. Again, she hesitated.

"I...I accidentally tripped and fell into an open oven, then...yeah." She got quieter. I took a deep breath as I told her what I had heard.

"Well young lady, when I received the reports back from the police station, the report stated that they had heard screams of a woman. Mad screams, and yells of despair from a young girl. Explain that for me." I hoped I hadn't sounded too mean, because the hurt girl looked like she was about to cry. She took it like I had just scolded her.

"Well," her voice quavered as she spoke. "My mommy got mad at me. I made the mistake!" I saw a single tear fall from her innocent face. I felt a flood of pity from her. I resisted the urge to bite my lip and walked over to her with the needle.

"Okay now, shh." I tried to calm her down. I rested a hand on her shoulder and head while I slowly pushed her back on her pillow. "We'll talk later." Slowly without her looking, I injected the needle into an unscathed part of her upper arm. I saw her cringe, then drift to sleep. Before she went out completely, I caught a few last mumbled words.

"Don't make me go back..." She said as she drifted off to sleep. I looked at her and stroked her long tattered hair.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." I said, knowing she couldn't hear me.

* * *

"Dr. Carlisle! We have a visitor for Jacey." I heard someone yell. I tensed up. I knew whoever wanted to see her wanted her back.

"Who is it?" I demanded in a sharp voice. I felt my eyes turn bitter.

"Apparently the father." I cringed. I didn't want to see anyone related to this poor girl. I felt suddenly defensive on Jacey's side. It was like she was my own and I couldn't let her go away. Before I could object to anything, I heard a loud booming voice shout from across the main hallway.

"LET ME SEE HER!" A rough looking man shouted. His fists were clenched as he tramped up to me. I tried to keep my cool, although I despised this man.

"She's been sedated." I said, almost through clenched teeth. "I wouldn't let _you _see her anyways, considering the hell you put her through." I breathed heavily. Now, I knew how to control my anger as a vampire, but this was just pure humanly hatred. The man growled under his breath before he got all defensive on me.

"Well, if somebody hasn't noticed, there was a shouting WOMAN at the house, NOT a man!" His voice boomed. My face twisted up.

"I would bet my salary she isn't even half of what Jacey has been put through." I said, my voice deepened. The man just snickered.

"Well if you don't mind, I have proof I wasn't there." He said, scornfully. I just stood there with my arms crossed. I stood silent. The man reached into his pocket and brought about a few crumpled up papers. "These," he said, referring to the documents. "Are divorce papers. Read the fine print, Mr. Doctor. It clearly states that our custody settlement takes place in two different households. I only get once a week supervised custody." He had a stuck-up smirk on his face like he had just proved me wrong. I winced.

I couldn't help it, but then I did the unthinkable. I grabbed the horrible man by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"If you think you can get away with WHATEVER happened, you are wrong. I WILL get the government involved, and I WILL press charges. Now, if you would please leave this hospital in peace." I hissed into his ear. My hands were shaking with anger. I let go of his shirt. The man stared at me angrily, but obediently walked out. I watched him closely as he left through the lobby.

* * *

Jacey's POV

"_I WILL get you." _

_"No! Go away!" _

_"I will never go away. I will always be there."_

_"Why do you want me! You don't even love me!" _

_"Don't say that!"_

_"Just leave me be! The nice people will keep coming back to get me! Just leave me be!" _

_"Ah, ah Jace_y. _Silly, naive child. I will always come back to get you. I will always get you back."_

_"No you won't! I don't believe it!" _

_"You'd better!" _

_"NO!" _

_"Don't keep your hopes up for long, young lady. You'll be home soon." _

_".." _


	5. Pink

Carlisle's POV 

I waited until the large man was clear out of the building. I hoped that the last time I saw that man, it would be in an orange jumpsuit. Now that everything seemed to be at ease, I went to go sit down for my peace and quiet.

"Dr. Carlisle!"

One of my colleagues shouted across the room. I groaned. "Yes?"

"Your daughter wants to see you." I rubbed my temples. Why was Alice so jumpy over this little girl? This wasn't like her. Okay, maybe it was. I've always seen her as an eager puppy wanting to play. Maybe she had seen something about this girl. I didn't feel like thinking.

"Send her in!" I shouted to the doctor. He bustled out of the room. A few half-seconds later, Alice was right in front of me.

"Carlisle! What is going on with this little girl!" She demanded an answer, and she needed an honest one. I could tell by the way she looked at me. I stood up and set down the clipboard I never knew I had been holding.

"Here, follow me." I walked out of the staff only lounge and walked down the hall to stand outside Jacey's room. Alice crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall, ready for answers. I sighed.

"Alice, I want to know. Why do you want to know so much about this girl?" I asked her. She just looked at me as if I'd offended her.

"Carlisle, I know this girl! Well, I don't _really _know her, I just met her today, but I know her!" She began to babble. I cut her off.

"Okay, now tell me this. Why are you here?" I questioned. She gave me the same offended glance.

"I am here because I care about her!" Alice got closer to my ear and began to whisper. "Not only did I meet her, I_ saw_ her." I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Well, what did you see?" I said, trying not to make a deal about it. Alice's face turned grim.

"It wasn't good, Carlisle. I can tell you that much." Alice stared at the door we were standing in front of for a moment, then turned back at me. "What was that seizure all about?" She asked, her voice seemingly urgent. I stepped back, my voice returning to normal.

"The seizure isn't epileptic, just some freak out of the muscles. That girl, " I motioned my hand toward the closed door. "that girl has been through a lot. Her body couldn't take all of the changes of the environment. Something tells me that the girl hasn't had much medical care in her years."

Alice growled under her breath. "I'm not surprised." I just looked at the door, pitifully.

"I may want to write that down, to take to court." I said, already writing it down as a reminder on my mini notepad. Alice didn't answer. She seemed to be in a daze as she stared at the door.

"Poor girl. She doesn't know what is coming for her." Her voice faded. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Alice, it will." She just looked away.

"Can I go see her?" She asked, perking up. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"She's been sedated. You can see her tomorrow."

* * *

Alice's POV

"Jasper, do you like the pink one or the purple one?" I asked, holding up the two teddy bears. He just stared.

"Um..." He pondered. I giggled.

"I'll get both of them!" Last night went by too quickly. I had gone home once Carlisle said I couldn't see Jacey until the morning. Once I had gotten home, of Course Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were all over me, asking me where I was. I told them the whole story. Once I had, Jasper agreed to come to meet her with me.

It was six a.m., and here I was, having the time of my life buying gifts for a little girl at a local Walgreens. The sky was gray in the town of Forks, and a small mist sprayed over the town. I set the two stuffed bears in my basket next to the other stuffed animals I was going to get for her. Those animals consisted of two (adorable!) stuffed dalmatian dogs, a stuffed crocodile, and a stuffed pink pig. Jasper glance over at the candy section.

"Do you think she likes chocolate?" He asked. I smiled.

"Great idea, Jazz! All little girls love chocolate, I think." I walked over to the section and selected a large package of six Hershey's bars. I giggled. "What else?" I asked, looking around the store. Jasper just shrugged.

"I think what you have here is more than enough." He said, staring at the basket full of gifts. I looked up at him.

"Okay! I'm just going to get a few balloons before we leave. Can you get a big gift bag for this stuff? And some glitter? And anything pink! Like lip gloss, or headbands! This is soo fun!" I giggled. Who knew buying gifts for a little girl could be so much fun?

* * *

Jacey's POV

"_Mommy, no!" _

My eyes popped open. I felt really tired. Everything seemed so different here.

"_Where am I?" _I thought as I felt the covers of the bed I was on. It felt so soft. Softer than my bed at home, that is. Everything hurt. It burned hot and cold at the same time. My head was spinning. My legs and arms, I could barely lift them. I groaned in pain as the memories hit me. The lady, the oven, the blood, the pressure on my throat, the loud noises, the dazed people, the yelling, the dream. I shivered in fear. I could hear faint whispers in the room.

I felt the top half of my bed lift up. "_cool, movi_ng _beds." _I thought grimly. Wait, how was my bed moving? My eyes popped open.

"What the- am I a princess?" I said, staring wide-eyed at the transformed room.

The bedsheets were now pink with yummy smelling glitter on them. On the bedsheets were the most adorable, perfect looking stuffed animals I have ever seen. My head moved slowly around the room. On the side table was a huge stack of chocolate bars. I had never seen that much chocolate in my life! Six whole bars! Next to the candy was a large assortment of what looked like pink sparkly lip gloss. I saw pink "Get Well Soon" balloons all over the room. On the table in front of the bed was a large stack of pink coloring books, and on top of them was a brand new box of markers, and crayons, and I even think I saw brand new scissors! I had never seen scissors in their package. hanging on one chair was a fluffy pink nightgown- brand new. My smile widened as my gaze passed over the television, featuring animated pink ponies. Pink streamers decorated the room ever so perfectly. Who did this? Before I could say anything else, I heard the door creak open.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call in. I froze as I saw the person walk in. It was the same lady from the forest with some other guy. She was smiling, but I wasn't.

"D-don't take me away!" My voice quivered as I reached for a stuffed pink bear and held it close to my chest. It was the prettiest bear I had ever seen. The lady looked at me with great pity.

"Oh, sweetie...I-I'm not going to take you away." She said, coming closer to me.

"No! You are! You were sent to bring me back to that _place!" _The lady smiled a friendly smile.

"Don't be scared, I want to help you." She said soothingly. I relaxed a little. Nobody had ever said that they wanted to help me. My daddy-that man, said that my- _she _needed help, but not me. It was nice to see someone cared about me. I took another glance in disbelief around the room.

"Who did this?" I asked, slowly taking it in. The man that the lady had brought in hung behind her. He looked nervous. The wrap on my arms and legs started to feel uncomfortable. The lady smiled.

"Jacey," she said slowly, "My name is Alice, and this is Jasper. We did this for you." Jasper waved.

"Call me Jazz." He said. I giggled. I giggled so hard it hurt.

"That's a funny name!" I said in between giggles. I giggled so hard, I began to cough and the bandages over my arms started to burn again. I yelped in pain as I felt a single tear stream down my cheek. Alice was already at my side, stroking my back.

"Hey, take it easy. Shh." She said soothingly as I clutched the bear harder. I moaned. Alice just smiled.

"So, Jacey, do you want some chocolate?" She asked. I smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

**A/N- Whoah- longest chap. yet! Things are definitley going to start to pick up the pace. Mkay. Yay- the italics are working! *happy dance* Anyways, so...tell me what you think! **

"


	6. Them

Alice's POV

A lot had happened in the past few days. The Forks Police Department were notified about the incident that had taken place, and were right away scheduling a court appearance. The police had arrested both Jason and Joelle Shrouder on one account of child abuse. The arrest was very quick easy. The parents of the little girl seemed to make no attempt at hiding or running away. That took me by surprise for some reason.

As for Jacey, she had been at the hospital the whole time and was now able to walk without help. She hadn't said much about her parents, just that they were, "Really mean."

Besides the sadness, I was beginning to see happiness too. Everyday after school, I came to visit her. I watched her smile grow wider everyday as she would tell me about the events that had taken place at the hospital. She told me all about the doctors (who I already knew, of course) and how they were very kind to her. She said it was the nicest anyone had ever treated her. (When she told me this, I thought I was about to cry.)

Now, here we were, on our way to the Forks courthouse. The trial had come up sooner than we had expected, but we were ready. I was in my car with Jacey as we drove to the courthouse. Carlisle had given me permission to after Jacey had begged him to let me take her. I was baffled at the request, but what could I say? Anyways, so here we were in the car. Just me and Jacey driving through Forks on a rainy day.

"Alice, where are we going, again?" I heard Jacey ask from the back seat. I halted the car at a red stoplight and turned towards her. She looked absolutley beautiful. Her blond hair had been washed and combed out. She wore a red dress and black shoes with sparkly white tights. I had purchased the outfit for her a few days after we heard about the trial.

"Well, we're going to see who you will be living with." I answered simply. The light turned, and I flew the car forward. I could feel fear flowing from Jacey's young little mind.

"They aren't going to send me back, are they?" I heard her ask again. I looked into the mirror so I could see her. Aside from the dress, she looked horrible. The large white casts were still on her arms and legs. Bruises still battered her pale skin, and her eyes looked dark. I took a careful glance at the frail body before answering.

"Let's hope, Jacey." I said, finally pulling into the courthouse parking lot. It was easy finding a parking spot, so parking didn't take long. My hand reached for the door but flinched back.

"Hey, Jacey. I've got to tell you something." I said, turning back to her. "Whatever happens in there...just remember, you have many nice people on your side. Whatever your mommy or daddy did to you was sick and wrong. Just promise me that you won't be afraid to tell the truth." Jacey just stared at her knees, then looked back up at me.

"I promise Alice, I really promise."

As we walked into the front room of the courthouse, I stopped to take in the place. I had never been here before. We stood in a casual-looking front room with ceramic tiled floors, and two white couches. Two baliffs stood gaurd at two large double doors. I stood in the middle of the room, holding Jacey's hand. I felt it slip out of my grasp.

"Jazzy! You're here!" I heard Jacey say as I watched her run into Jasper's arms. I smiled and waved at him and Carlisle and Esme, who were sitting comfortably on the couches. Jasper lifted Jacey up and she hugged his neck. I smiled as she giggled happily.

"Hey, Alice!" Jasper said. I walked over.

"Are the others coming?" I asked. Esme looked at her watch.

"Um, they should be here any minute." I had invited Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie to come. They agreed, although they had never met Jacey. Carlisle Looked over towards some people crowded in a corner and then turned to me.

"Alice, Jacey, I'd like you to meet some people." I nodded and Jasper let Jacey out of his grip. We walked over to the people. There was a man and a woman. Both of them looked very proffessional. The man was tall and lean with sandy hair. The woman was dark-skinned with blazing brown eyes. She wore a pretty purple blouse, and the man wore a dark suit. I smiled at them.

"Jacey, this is Ms. Hath. She is your social worker." Carlisle motioned towards Ms. Hath who smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Jacey. I've heard so much about you!" She said. Jacey shyed away. I nodded and shook hands with Ms. Hath.

"Sorry, she seems to be a little shy." I explained.

"Oh, no need to worry. That sort of behavior is expected from..." her voice faltered. I just nodded. The man reached out to shake my hand.

"Hello, Alice...Carlise." He tipped his head. "I'll be your lawyer this afternoon. Do you want to go in and sit down?" Carlisle smiled.

"Of course. Jacey, why don't you go with Ms. Hath?" He bent down to Jacey, who was half covered behind me.

"Okay...you'll still be here, right?" She asked, worried. I patted her head before letting her go.

"Of course we will."

* * *

Jacey's POV 

I walked into these huge doors with Ms. Hath, who kept looking behind her to make sure I was following. We came into a brightly lit room with a large number of benches and some tables in the front. In the very front was a big podium where an empty chair sitting there. Ms. Hath walked all the way to the front of the room and sat down with me at one of the tables. We sat quietly as people started to come into the room.

I saw Alice and Jazz, and a bunch of other people sit down towards the middle of the benches. Then, I saw a man in a police uniform bring in two people with orange suits on. My parents. I gasped. Ms. Hath turned to me.

"It's okay, Jacey. They can't hurt you anymore." I relaxed, a little, but Ms. Hath kept talking. "Jacey, now they may call you up to talk to the judge. If they do, you have to promise to tell the truth." Ms. Hath said. I just nodded.

"It's okay, I know. I made a promise to Alice to tell the truth, so why would I break that promise?" I heard her laugh a little, then turn back around. My parents were sitting in the table across from us with another man. This man had a bald head and a mustache. He looked funny. I didn't want to say that out loud though. Before I knew it, the courtroom was filled with people I didn't know. The man I saw earlier that called himself an attorney was sitting next to Ms. Hath and the empty seat at the front of the room was now filled by another man in a black robe. The man took a large hammer and banged it on the table.

"All rise!" Everybody stood up as did I. The judge had a loud voice. A security person came to the front of the room.

"This is the case of the Shrouder's verses the people. Attorney Scot Micheals is present and States Attorney Louis Monreil is present. You may take your seat." Everybody sat back down and got really quiet. I watched the judge shuffle through papers. My stomach was doing belly-flops. I was nervous and scared at the same time. I dared not to look at my parents. I was too scared. The judge began to speak.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Jacey Shrouder is here as a victim of child abuse administered by Joelle Shrouder. The court is proposing that she be taken out of the custody of Joelle Shrouder. Is this correct, Mr. Micheals?" The man sitting next to Ms. Hath stood up.

"Yes, Your Honor." I noticed that he called the man "your honor." I guess that was what we were supposed to call him. The judge nodded.

"Okay, so according to the records provided by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Jacey suffered from burns and head trauma?"

"Yes, Your Honor, that is correct."

"And that she suffered from a seizure shortly after being admitted to the hospital?"

"Yes Your Honor, but it was not from any sort of disease. It was more of a 'spazz' that her body endured." What is a seizure? I sure didn't know, but I was starting to get bored. Until I heard my name.

"Jacey, would you please step up here." The judge said to me. I froze in my seat. Ms. Hath bent down towards me.

"Jacey, go up to the podium, sweetie." I nodded, and nervously walked up to the podium. The policeman directed me to the stairs to the podium. Once I got up, I was seated in a chair next to the judge, who took a deep breath.

"Now, Jacey. I need you to tell me what happened before you came to the hospital." The judge spoke slowly and loudly. I took a deep breath and looked out to the people. I saw Alice, who was smiling at me, and Jazz who was doing the same. Ms. Hath was giving a reassuring glance. I was nervous. What was I going to tell them? I couldn't tell them all the horrible things that had happened to me, but I promised Alice I would tell the truth. I stole a glance at my mother who was smiling. It was scary to see my mother act nice in front of all these people. It made me mad that she makes them think she is really nice.

Before I knew it, the nervousness turned to hatred towards her. I knew what I had to do.

I began to tell my story**. **

**A/N- Okay, I was originally going to make the trial one whole chapter, but it's turning out to be a bit long. So, I'm going to cut it to two chapters instead. And one more thing. Thanks to Elisabeth, (TeamCarlisle) who pointed out my mistake on the name of "Dr. Carlisle." It's really supposed to be Dr. Cullen, but for the sake of the story making sense, I'm just going to keep calling him Dr. Carlisle. **

**Please review! **

**-Rainy**


	7. Dizzy

Jacey's POV

I mustered up all the courage I could as I began to talk.

"I have a mommy...Your Honor." I said, quickly adding the "your honor" part. The man in the seat next to me just smiled.

"Okay, is your mommy nice to you?" The judge asked, losing his smile. I froze. What was I doing? I couldn't just tell him everything! But I had made a promise to Alice. Finally, I decided I had to tell the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"No. Not since Daddy left, Your Honor." I could feel angry gazes from Mommy, but I didn't look at her. I kept my eyes on Alice and Jazz. Alice smiled little when I looked at her. The judge brought my attention back.

"Your daddy? When did he leave?" He asked.

"Daddy left when I was five years old, or maybe four. I don't remember, Your Honor." I kept forgetting his name, but I made sure I called him by his name. People on the room started to move around a bit, but they stopped. I took a deep breath, waiting for the judge's next question. I made sure to look away from my mommy and daddy. I saw the judge lean back in his chair before he looked back at me.

"Jacey, now I need you to tell me the truth. This is very important. What did your mommy do to you?" He was very serious this time. He didn't smile. I looked down at my new shoes Alice had bought me. They didn't look as shiny as they had earlier. The room felt like it was closing in on me, and it became awfully hot. My head became very light, and it started to hurt. My vision blurred, and the last thing I saw was Mommy- and her bloodshot eyes.

I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"Jacey! Jacey, calm down!" When Jacey had fallen, I was already there to catch her. Her body shook in mine, spazzing out in yet _another _seizure. The whole room was flustered. The bailiffs had strong restraints on the parents, gladly. Alice was bent down next to me.

"Carlisle! What-what's happening?" Alice's worried voice shouted from above me. I ignored her as I kept my focus on Jacey. I was bent down with her, cradling her in my arms. Her muscles tensed as they shook violently. I kept her down with my hands as I tried to calm her.

"Jacey, it's all right." I said. I closed my eyes as I held her until I felt her little body relax. The casts on her arms and legs held in place throughout the seizure. I felt her fall limp.

"Ungh...what happened?" I felt her moan. Her eyes opened slowly, her face was pale white. The judge stepped over to me.

"Dr. Carlisle? Is there some way I could be of assistance?" I looked up.

"Your Honor, with all due respect, I don't think Jacey is well enough to testify any longer." Alice stepped back from me, only to make way, only to make room for Ms. Hath.

"What just happened? Am I going to be sued for this..." She kept on. The judge held out his hands, motioning for everyone to step away. Everyone, with the exception of me and Jacey, backed away. The room became silent. Gently, I lifted up Jacey's small, tired body and handed her to Alice. Alice took her in her arms and held her just as I was.

"Yes, Your Honor?" I asked, my voice dull.

"Well, I can see the verdict is quite simple. Jacey will be removed from the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Shrouder. Ms. Hath, is there a home of some sorts that Jacey may stay in?" Ms Hath stepped forward.

"My apologies, Your Honor. Being this a small town, it is hard to find a suitable foster home." I could tell that was another way for her to say 'I didn't try.' I sighed as the judge nodded. before he could speak, I got an idea.

"Your Honor," I looked him in the eye. "I have been fostering children for a few years, now. I would be more than happy to take Jacey in." The judge sighed, obviously tired from the long day.

"Very well." He stepped back over to his podium and picked up the gavel. "Jacey shall remain in the custody of Mr. Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Shrouder's case will pend until further notice. Court is adjourned."

BANG!

* * *

Jacey's POV

I was dizzy...very dizzy...

--

_Don't try to run... I will find you! _

_"No you can't! Alice would-_

_"ALICE? Is that the one?" _

_"No...I mean..."_

_"Don't lie to me, girl." _

_"..." _

_"So she IS the one." _

_"Mommy, please don't hurt her, please! It's my fault!" _

_"Why should I trust you? You blew my cover!"_

"_But she said-" _

_"I don't care. You still are nothing." _

_"..." _

_I will get you back, girl, you hear me?" _

_"Yes, Mommy." _

_"Go have your fun. It won't last you long." _

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. A bunch of things popped up and I haven't had time for the computer. I hope this chapter wasn't too short! If it is, I promise the next one will be longer. I'm a bit tired today so... yeah. Review for happy ending! **


	8. Music

Alice's POV 

Being physic has more or less come to my advantage. You never really know what is true and what isn't true, but that's been something I've learned to deal with. Seeing Jacey sprawled out in the back seat of my car was calming, to say the least. She looked so at peace. It was almost eerie.

Jasper was in the drivers seat of the Volvo. The rest of the family had agreed to go in the other car, being considerate enough to give us some privacy. So here I was, looking out the window at the town of Forks roll by. Well, I couldn't actually see it. It was blurred up by the rain that was tapping on the car roof rhythmically. The tune of the rain was almost calming. I kept my gaze ahead as Jasper drove.

"Hmm...Alice?" I heard a wary voice mumble in the back. I turned my head to see Jacey, who was sitting up, partially confused. I reached back and put my cold hand on her skinny delicate one.

"Shh, it's okay, Jacey. You're coming home with us." I assured her. The sleep seemed to ware off on her as she looked at me, her hurt eyes bright with interest.

"What? You mean to _live _with you?" She asked, wistfully. I smiled.

"Yes, for the time being." Jacey's eyes widened, but then in a moment became worried.

"Will I ever see my mommy or daddy again?" She asked. Her face looked grave with fear. I looked at Jasper, hoping he would tell her something. He just looked away from the wheel and gave me a glance that conveyed _"Tell her the truth_." I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Jacey. I really don't. I will do my best to make sure you never see them again." Jacey got quiet for some time, as did I. Before I knew it, the car had stopped abruptly.

"We're home." Jasper said grimly as his hand reached for the door. I watched as he slowly lifted himself out of the car, and into the pouring rain. I smiled as I turned to Jacey.

"So, you ready to see your new home?" I said, in a peppy mood. Jacey was looking out the car window.

"Whoa! Alice, your house is huge!" I watched her as she became mesmerized by the structure in front of her. I giggled at her astounded reaction.

"Wait till you see the inside."

* * *

The others hadn't arrived home yet. I figured there must have been traffic. As we stepped into the house, Jacey sopping wet, all I could hear was the "pitter-patter" of the rain on our roof. I saw Jacey's eyes widen.

"Alice...it's so...so...so..." Before she could finish, Jasper was right by my side.

"Welcome home, Jacey." He said, his voice melancholy for some reason.

"Your house is...awesome!" Jacey tugged on my sleeve. "Alice, may I look around?" I chuckled.

"Go ahead."

* * *

Jacey's POV

There were no words to describe Alice's house. It was so open, to start. Instead of walls, they had huge windows that overlooked a beautiful forest. I had never seen so many trees. Inside the house was even more beautiful. I loved how there were no doors. Each room opened up to another. I had admired all of the rooms, both up and downstairs. They were so big. I didn't know why Alice, or Jazz, or anyone else didn't have a bed. Just couches and shelves. I didn't think about it too much.

I found myself just staring out the window at the blurry trees from the rain. I stared out the window until I heard the door open.

"We're home!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like the doctor at the court. I looked over my shoulder to see five people in the front door. Alice went to the door to greet them.

"Hey, guys. Did you meet Jacey yet?" The woman next to the doctor smiled and waved at me. I blushed and went over to them. They all looked so big compared to me.

"Hi." I said, shyly, but found myself in a hug from the woman. The woman was cold, really cold. Once she released me, she held out her hand. I took it.

"My name is Esme, Jacey." She smiled sweetly. I smiled nervously back.

"Pleased to meet you." I said, thickly. Esme smiled and patted my head. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, then introduced himself.

"You can call me Carlisle." He too motioned for me to shake his hand. By the end of the "introducing" part, I knew everyones names.

The one with the curly brown hair and the big muscles was Emmett. He looked kind of like a big teddy bear that you just wanted to squeeze. He made me laugh. The really pretty girl with the blond hair was Rosalie. She seemed more or less happy I was there. She shook my hand, and smiled, but not as fully as Esme had done. Then there was Edward. He was kind of scary, but really handsome. They all had cold hands, but I didn't mind that. At least they seemed nicer than my old family.

* * *

Edward's POV

Having a little kid in the house- yikes. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. When I heard Carlisle agree to take the little girl in, I felt like screaming "What do you think your doing?!" Ah well.

Once we had introduced ourselves to Jenny, er, Jacey, whatever- we had all spread out around the house to do our own thing. Alice had asked Rosalie to help her with something in her room. I hadn't a clue what it was, since the door was closed. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly downstairs. From what Carlisle was thinking, they were worried over the fact that we had a human girl in the house. Alice had sent Jasper out grocery shopping for Jacey, and Emmett was doing...something. As for me, I had found refuge in my room.

Music was always my way to unwind. I would come in, pick up a random CD, pop my earplugs on, and just listen. I wouldn't think about anything else, just the music surrounding me.

So there I was, listening to an eruption of violins surround me. In the middle of the old composition, I heard the banging of a piano. _What? Piano? _I pulled the headphones off. I could still hear the banging. I got up off my couch, and went downstairs to see what the noise was.

I came to face Emmett, who was chuckling in the corner. I didn't bother to ask what he was doing. My gaze traced over the room to my grand piano. Just as I had guessed, there the little girl was, banging away on the piano.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" I asked sternly as I walked over to her. I must have scared her or something, because her face drained it's color. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't know..." Petite little tears began to stream down her cheek. I began to panic. I wasn't the best at handling tears.

"Um, no, it's okay! Uh...no need to cry. It's okay." I quickly assured her. She seemed to calm down a bit. From what she was thinking, she was expecting me to explode on her. _Well, she sure has been through a lot._

"I'm sorry." She said quietly after she had calmed down. I drew in a breath. Jacey's small hand reached up and stroked one white key. "Do you play this, Edward?" She looked up at me with her wide innocent eyes. I shrugged.

"Well, yeah." I sat next on the piano bench next to her. She kept her eyes on me as I lifted my hands onto the piano. "Let me show you how it's done." Swiftly, and smoothly, I began striking each piano key in a rhythmic tune known as "Mary had a Little Lamb." The piano keys played an intricate tune to the old childrens song. When I was done, I gently lifted my hands off the piano. Jacey stared at me in disbelief.

"That was...amazing, Edward." She was searching through her immature mind, trying to find the right word. I could see her mind wasn't as complex as older kids. It was a very simple one. "Can you teach me how to play the piano?" She asked. I half-smiled.

"Sure, maybe some other time, not now though." I said, getting up from the piano. Jacey's shoulders slumped.

"Aww, please?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice started to shout from upstairs.

"Jacey! Come up here, I have something to show you!" She shouted. I gave a glance towards the stairs, and back at Jacey.

"Alice wants you, you'd better go." I told her. Jacey shrugged and left the piano, showing a small spark of anxious wonder as to what Alice had to show her.

**A/N- Okay, I am not as tired this time- w00t! So, Jacey is with the Cullens now. This was a chapter of firsts for me. It was the first time I have ever tried to write in Edward's POV, the first time I ever tried to describe the Cullen;s house from a child's POV, and the first time I visualized Edward's piano in a fanfic. So tell me how I did! **

**-Rainy**


	9. Not for Long

Alice's POV

"Rosalie! Are you sure it looks _perfect_?" I asked my only vampire sister, who was sitting on Jacey's pink king-sized bed. Rosalie smirked.

"Seriously? She's not some celebrity, Alice. She's only a little kid." She shot at me. I walked over to her, my hands folded across my chest.

"Please, Rose? Can you at least try? Really, you have no idea..." My voice trailed.

Rosalie shrugged. "Fine."

I nodded, returning to my peppy self. "Okay, then!" I smiled as I smoothed out the lavender pink curtains that hung over the windows. The pink curtains had small purple flowers stitched into them. Over the floor, I had arranged flowery rugs with pink laces on the edges. Her bed was a soft lavender pink, just like the curtains, with the same flowers over them. She had a brand new white dresser, filled with pajamas. (Yes, she needs a whole dresser for pajamas! Who doesn't?) I had placed a huge bean bag in the corner, amongst many toys and games. All of her stuffed animals were neatly assorted on her bed, by her pillows, and her closet were two double doors on the other side of her bed.

"Okay, let's call her up!" I squealed.

Rosalie stood up. "Hmph."

Ignoring Rosalie's attitude, I opened the door. "JACEY!" I yelled down the stairs. "COME CHECK OUT YOUR ROOM!"

* * *

Her eyes became wide, and her jaw dropped.

"Alice...I love it!" She squeaked, barely able to speak. I smiled.

"I knew you'd love it." I watched joyfully as Jacey ran around the room. At first, she would just lay on the bed, then, she would go and examine all the new toys as she sat on the bean bag, then, she would admire the new pajamas. The whole time, her eyes remained in a mystified pleasure.

Rosalie had left. She claimed she had other things to do. Whatever. All my focus was set on making Jacey happy. I hated to interrupt her from her playing, but I wanted to show her the closet.

"Hey Jacey, come here." I motioned towards the closet as she followed.

"What is it, Alice?" She smiled brightly as she hopped to my side.

I laughed. "Another surprise."

"Another surprise? How many surprises are there?" She exclaimed, her voice as light as her hair. I smiled, again, as I opened the closet. I saw Jacey just stand there, speechless yet again.

The closet was about the size of a small bedroom. Every wall was covered with clothing, or vanity items. I watched gleefully as Jacey fluttered around the closet, looking at the sun dresses that hung in her closet, along with the other things.

Things seemed to be working out perfectly. I smiled as I went to sit on her bed, and waited for her to come out. As I waited, I stared around the room until I spotted a radio. I didn't remember putting that in. Maybe I had forgotten. Oh well. I decided to turn it on. I flipped through radio stations, until I found one that made a clear sound. I couldn't recognize the song that was playing, but it sounded pretty familiar.

_...But her dreams give her wings_

_Ans she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved...._

_Concrete Angel..._

I turned the song off once Jacey came out of her closet, with a bright smile on.

* * *

Carlisle's POV 

You know, just when I thought things would get better, I was wrong. I had thought taking Jacey Shrouder in would be a good idea, you know, help her out. I wasn't thinking about all the...problems with that. Wouldn't she get suspicious when we didn't eat? I didn't know, nor did I want to think about it. It had been a long day, and I didn't feel like thinking about anything.

Esmehad resorted to her blanket that she had been sewing. Yeah, Esme had been taking up a new hobby of sewing lately. She said that she used to know how to sew, but she had forgotten, and had wanted to try again.

So I was left alone in the kitchen, waiting for Jasper to come home with food for Jacey. We had food in the house, but it had probably all expired by now. I sat down at the counter, just watching the trees silently.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I sighed as I made my way to answer it. Creaking the door open slowly, I never expected to see what was in front of me.

An old man with gray hair, and a gray suit stood in front of me. His eyes were dark brown, and they looked as hard as stone. I nodded to him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" I asked him. He just stood there, rummaging through his pocket. He didn't stop until he was holding out a golden badge in front of me.

"States Attorney, Louis Monriel present." He growled. I stepped back, remembering he was the one defending the Shrouders.

"What business do you have here?" I asked him. He snickered.

"I am here on behalf of Jacey Shrouder's case. Her parents have been let out on bail. The jury of the court has claimed the trial unfair." He said gruffly.

"What exactly does that mean?" I said, my voice at a low growl. He tilted his head up a bit more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shrouder, they want Jacey back."

* * *

Alice's POV

First, I was staring into Jacey's content glance, next, I was brought into a trance of colors and images.

_"What do you mean, you want her back?" _

_"She's my daughter! Why wouldn't I want her back?" _

_"Give me one good reason why-" _

_"I have my rights. I can have my daughter."_

_"But..." _

_"I have the papers right here. She's mine." _

_"I'll bet you..."_

_"Alice, don't." _

_"Carlisle, why? They can't just take her!" _

_"Aha, I'm afraid we can." _

_"..."_

_"Alice, I'm afraid we have no choice."_

_"No choice! What do you mean? Carlisle!" _

_"I win...I win..."_

_"Alice!" _

**A/N- Okay, what do you think? I am currently in the middle of "Breaking Dawn" so, yeah. Anyhoo- I don't think I've mentioned this before, but this story is supposed to be the days leading up to Twilight. Bella may show up in the later chapters, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Review!**

**-Rainy**


	10. Thanks for The Memories

Alice's POV 

"Alice! Alice! Look at me!" Startled, I pulled my head up to look at Jacey, who was in one of her brand new summer dresses embroidered with soft yellow flowers and lacy ends. She looked beautiful in the dress, even with the large bruises and dried gashes up and down her arms. For the first time in a while, my head felt numb. As I looked at Jacey's smile, I wished to God it would still be there tomorrow. I forced a weak smile.

"Yeah, you look so pretty." I said, my voice shaky as I spoke. Jacey just kept her smile.

"You really think so, Alice?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I really do."

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"What do you mean they want her back?" I said sternly at the man standing in front of me. I had this huge urge to punch his guts out, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't bring my fist to his stomach. I had to fight for this verbally before physically. I couldn't hurt Jacey's chances. Monriel brushed off his fancy overcoat, and stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

"You heard me the first time. I assure you, this will be easy. A social worker will be here shortly..."

"NO!" He was cut off by a low growling noise from the other room. I whipped my head around to be confronted by Jasper, who had apparently just gotten back from the store. He still wore is jacket, so he must've just heard enough to rush on over here.

"Jasper, don't." I said calmly at him. He just stepped forward. his eyes were gray, he was angry.

"No, you cannot take her away. I know Alice. I know how devastated she would be if you took Jacey away." He said to the Attorney in a low, but defiant voice. Mr. Monriel brushed off his comment in a snooty manner, and pulled out of his pocket what seemed to be a golden badge. It was an Attorney's badge.

"Well, excuse me, _boy_, but you don't seem to be in charge of this situation, now do you?" Jasper let out a low growl.

"But..." Jasper began to protest, but was cut off. Down the stairs, came Jacey and Alice. Jacey wore a brand new dress, and a brand new smile that I had never seen her wear before. Alice seemed to be in a trance- like she had just seen something. I gulped. Was this what she had seen?

"Jazzy! Look at my dress!" She squealed. Jasper didn't say anything. Jacey looked around confused. "What...what's wrong? Who are you?" Jacey pointed to Mr. Monriel. Alice, who was already by her side pulled her close.

"What...what do you mean you want her back?" Alice bearly whispered. Mr. Monriel threw a disgusted glance at her.

"Well, you little eavesdropper, she belongs to someone else. So you can just let go of her and..." Monriel didn't have time to finish his sentence, for Alice beat him to it.

"Give me one good reason why I should give her back!" She shouted. Jacey clutched harder onto Alice's arm.

"What's going on? Alice, I'm scared." She whimpered. I looked down, staring at my newly polished shoes. I didn't know what to say to her. Mr. Monriel was the next to speak.

"No need, little Jasmine."

"Jacey." Alice corrected. Monriel started again.

"No need, _Jacey_. I'm going to take you home." This struck fear into her young little eyes.

"But...but...I want to stay here! Please, let me stay here!" She begged, and threw her arms around Alice. Mr. Monriel shook his head.

"Let us be on our way now." Monriel spoke with irritability at Jacey. He reached for her arm, and yanked her towards the door.

"No! Don't make me go!" Tears began to stream down Jacey's face. "Alice! Don't let him take me!" Alice gave a pleading glance to me.

"Carlisle..." Her hurt face looked up at me for support. I shrugged.

"There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry." I said softly, as the door slammed shut. Jacey was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Alice's POV 

I had to fight. I had to do it. For Jacey.

* * *

Monriel's POV

"Get in!" I yelled, as I shoved the girl into the back of my cruiser. "You'll have much more to complain about if you keep this up!" I slammed the back door to the car shut as I heaved myself into the front seat of my car. All I could hear were the muffled sobs of the girl I had to pick up. Seriously, I didn't have time for a soap opera moment. Jabbing the key into the ignition, the car pulled out of the driveway, and onto the road. That's when my phone rang.

"So, did you get her?" The voice over the phone said.

"Yes. She's in the back seat." I said.

"Haha. I knew we would win." The voice spoke back. I sighed.

"You know we could get into a lot of trouble for this." I said. There was a short pause before the voice came back on.

"Hey, this is pure business. What's done is done. We get the girl, you get paid. Simple enough for you?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Good. That's what I have you for." I kept my eyes on the road as I spoke.

"Since when did you decide to blackmail the court ruling? Where is the social worker going to find Jacey?" I said. The voice on the other line broke into an evil, droning laugh.

"In a time of money, all you can think of is that imbesol social worker? Honestly, I thought you were smarter then that." It said.

"Hey! Hear me out, okay? The social worker, Hath I think, will stop by the house at some point, right? Ugh!" I stomped on my break as I pulled up to a stop sign.

"Keh, well they can assume whatever they want. If something happens, then we'll deal with it then. The important and legitimate thing now is that we have Jacey." There was another cackle over the phone.

"Why do you want her back?" I asked.

"Why do I want her back? Well, let me ask you something Louis. Why do you tie your shoes in the morning? Why do you eat breakfast in the morning? Why do you get in your big fancy-shmancy attorney car everyday and go do the same thing? All those 'why' questions were put out there for a reason. That reason being that they are rhetorical. Are you supposed to answer them normally? No. Don't question them, just do as your told." The voice escalated in volume as it came to the end.

"Fine, you get the girl, I get the money. Happy?" I slammed the phone down.

* * *

--------'s POV 

Y'know, walking normally calms me down. Just to take a nice long walk through the woods. A lot of things have been happening lately. My friends have been changing in many ways. Coming, going, and just downright leaving me. I would try my best not to be confused, but I couldn't help but wonder.

There had been an article in the news today about some abused girl who was taken from her situation. What made me mad about it was that the Cullens had apparently taken her in. Those filthy, good for nothing blood-suckers...what did they plan to tell her? "Oh, we don't eat or sleep, sorry!" Ugh.

My Mp3 player was in my pocket, and my headphones were in my ears, blasting music. I couldn't tell what the song was, nor did I care. After a long time, I ended up taking the headphones out, just to listen to the wind.

The wind seemed to whistle an unfriendly whistle today. It was more like a sad, melancholy whistle. I hated it. I just stood in one place for a few seconds, my eyes closed. I was thinking of the birds, the bear trees, the leaves under my feet. It seemed so magical. Too magical.

But something broke my vision. It was something in the wind. A scream. A high pitched shriek. What was that? I opened my eyes and looked around. I could clearly hear this cry. It sounded like a little girl. Yeah, it was definitely a little girl. She was crying for help. Help.

I grabbed my headphones and stuck them back into my ears. And ran. I ran towards the cry, not knowing what would be there. As I ran, I could suddenly recognize the song playing.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!_

_One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter_

**A/N- Any geusses as to who's POV that was? So yeah, I've finished the Twilight Saga and have resorted to fanfiction. Please review~you review, I update-so yeah. **


	11. Daddy

**A/N- Okay, hopefully this chapter is good! I decided not to put this at the end of the chapter because, well, I felt like it. Something makes me think this chapters a bit too short...Ah, who knows. When I was halfway through with this, the whole thing conveniently deleted itself from my documents...(I really hate computer glitches!) **MILD ABUSE WARNING for this chapter. **

**Review! **

**-Rainy**

Alice's POV

The sadness hit me quick.

I buried my face into Jasper's shoulder. If I could cry right now, tears would be pouring down my cheek.

"Why...didn't...I...do anything?" I stuttered. We were on the couch in the main room. Around me was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and in a few seconds, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper stroked my back soothingly.

"There was nothing you could do." He said simply. That only made me more devastated. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, Carlisle.

"Alice, do you see anything?" He said, his voice as firm as his grip. I looked up from Jasper's shoulder, and went blank. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just a bunch of colors...flashes of colors..." I gripped the couch, frustrated.

"What kind of colors?" I heard Esme's voice ask. I stared at her wise eyes, trying to see more clear.

"I...just flashes, really. No definite _color_...Ugh! This is so hopeless!" I buried my head back into Jasper's shoulder. Edward had stayed silent throughout the ordeal, probably searching through everyones' mind, trying to find a way to comment. I could tell he was about to say something, but would be interrupted by Rosalie, who was coming down the stairs, Emmett following.

"Hey guys," she said, surveying the scene. "what happened?"

"Jacey, they took her." Edward's solid voice finally rang out. That only made me want to hate myself even more.

Emmett was shuffling around on his feet. "Um...really? Wow." He said, at a loss for words.

I pulled my hands over my ears. "No, please! Stop! She's gone, okay? Gone!" I exploded. I took a few deep breaths before calming down. "There has to be something we can do."

Jasper looked down at his thumbs, which were rested on his lap. "Well, I don't know Alice..."

"But there _has_ to be!" I cut him off. "We can't just leave her like that!"

There was a long silence after that.

* * *

Jacey's POV

There was a lot of things I wanted right then and there. I wanted Alice. I wanted Jazzy. I wanted to be back in my room, trying on my new clothes. After I was done sobbing, I sat up in the back of the rich-looking,car, staring down at my dress.

"Excuse me, mister...but can we go back and get my toys?" My voice came out all shaky and quiet. The man looked mad, and maybe a bit flustered, but he answered me anyways.

"No. Those aren't yours, you just borrowed them." He told me, but he didn't sound too convincing. I didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

Thoughts ran through my head about the upcoming events. What would Mommy and Daddy say? I knew they would be mad. Really mad. What would they do to me? I shivered to think of it.

My fear increased as the man pulled his fancy car onto a familiar, tree-lined street. This street only had one house. My house. It was a ratty house. It was two stories with ripped siding, and broken windows. The remaining siding was white against the "not-really-a-door" door. (Actually, it was more like a screen door leaned against an opening of a house.) Inside was even more horrible. There was really no carpet or furniture. Just a hard concrete floor and the necessities.

We hadn't even pulled up to the house when Daddy came out. His face was red, and I could tell he was fuming mad at me. I cowered behind the seat, hiding my face. It wasn't long before I felt the tears.

Few moments went by of Daddy talking with the man. Before I could count to ten, the door swung open, and Daddy had yanked me out by the back of my dress. I fell to the hard gravel driveway, skinning both my knees. I couldn't look up at him.

"Job well done, Monriel." He said gruffly to the man in the fancy car. "I appreciate it." I heard the man I heard the man say something, but I couldn't hear him. It wasn't long before the man and his fancy car were gone, and it was just me and Daddy.

"Daddy, I'm sorry..." I said quietly. My lip quivered, and my dress was dirty with mud. I felt his strong hand yank me up, and start to force me towards the back of the house. I was very timid, and afraid of what he would do. Daddy wouldn't say anything until we were in the back of the house, where nobody could see us. He spun me around to face him.

"Do you _know_ what you've put your mother and I through?" He growled, then brought his hand to my face and slapped me so hard, I fell to the ground. My face stung where he had hit me, and my body ached when it hit the ground.

"Ungh..." I moaned as I felt another kick to my side.

"What stories were _you _making up while _we_ were about to be thrown in _jail_?" There was another impact on my leg.

"Daddy..." I whimpered, as tears rolled down my cheek. _Help, help, help! _Were the words that kept running through my head. He yanked me up again. I was barely standing while he shouted some nonsense words in my face. _Help, help, help! _Pain overcame me as the ordeal went on. _Help, help, help! _I cried, I yelled, but it wouldn't stop. _Help! Help! Help! _I finally gathered the courage to do it. To run.

Once he had released me from his strong grip, I broke into a run.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" I screamed as loud as my small voice could. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" It felt like major deja' vu. I had done something like this before. "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

I looked behind my shoulder. Nothing. No Daddy. Surely he would have someone to come look for me. I began to slow down. My whole body ached. I had to sit down. I fell to the wet ground, the dampness feeling good on my cuts. The tears came harder.

"Help!" I shouted weakly, as I buried my face into my hands and sobbed. Where was Alice? Where was Jazzy? Would they come and look for me?"

* * *

I had fallen asleep sometime after that. Just fallen asleep on the ground. It had taken me awhile to realize how tired I was, and it was already getting late. I was in quite a daze.

Suddenly, I wasn't on the ground, but in somebodies arms. They weren't Daddy's arms, they were too small. I moaned as I felt myself being lifted up, and whispered to.

"_Shh...It's okay...you'll be fine. What's your name?" _A soothing voice asked.

"J-Jacey...Shrouder." I mumbled, my head lolling off by the seconds. "Who are you?"

_"Jake. My name is Jacob, Jacob Black." _


	12. So Small

Jacob's POV

"JACOB BLACK!" Screamed a voice that I could only recognize as one of my best friends.

"Yeah?" I yelled back from my garage. It wasn't long before Quil appeared in front of me. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his hair was messed up like somebody had rubbed a towel over it. Typical Quil.

"Where ya been, buddy? Haven't seen ya around." He leaned against the wall casually. I sat up in my chair, setting down my broken car piece, and reached down for the yesterday's newspaper under me.

"Well, I've been kind of... busy." I motioned for him to grab the newspaper from my hand. He took it, and looked at the headline story.

"Why are you showin' me this, Jake?" He asked in utter confusion.

I stood up ready to give him an answer. "Follow me."

I led him through the empty house. Billy had been gone for awhile. Probably to watch the Saturday game at Charlie's. I kept on till I stopped at the guest room door (which was basically a place where we kept the old bed we had no idea what to do with).

Quil looked around, confused still. "O-okay, is this what you wanted to show me, Jake? A door?"

I shook my head. "No, well...not really." I opened the door, revealing the small girl on the cover of the newspaper. Quil stepped back, holding his breath.

"Oh...my....JACOB! What did you _do_!" He threw up his hands for dramatic effect. I shushed him.

"This isn't what you think it is, I didn't kidnap the girl." I was whispering, for a fear of waking her up.

"Oh really. Jake? Is that what you're going to try tellin' me? Seriously? If I had half a mind, I'd report this! What gave you the idea..." He kept ranting on.

"QUIL! Shut up, okay? Let me explain." I begged. Quil crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, you have two minutes to explain why this girl is here." He looked me right in the eye.

"Okay," I agreed. "but you have to see it to believe it."

* * *

Cradling the sleepy girl in my arms, I sat on the couch next to Quil, ready to tell him my story.

"I was walking around in the far woods when I heard her scream." I said in a low voice. "she screamed for 'Help!'" I wrapped the blanket around the little girl tighter, so it wouldn't fall off. "I ran to see what it was, and I found her in the middle of the woods, crying. So I took her here."

Quil looked at me in disbelief. "Jacob, I'm not exactly sure I can trust you on that."

I looked down at the small girl, who slept soundly in my arms. "Okay, then look at this." I removed the blanked from her, revealing all of the fresh cut marks up and down her arms. Her dress was dirty and tattered, and there were small red marks all over her arms and legs, which would soon turn into purple and black bruises. "Do you believe me now?"

I didn't get an immediate answer from Quil. He just stared for the longest time, then nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then do you realize why I took her?" I never got an answer, because that's when the girl woke up.

* * *

"Okay, kid. We need some answers-stat." Quil said once the little girl was fully awake.

"What?" She asked in a timid voice. I patted her head.

"Listen, its okay, your safe. Just...can you tell us a few things?" I picked up the newspaper to get the girl's name. Jacey, her name was Jacey.

"Where...where's Alice?" She asked right away. Quil cringed as she said the word "Alice."

"Um...I really don't know, Jacey." I replied. Jacey sunk into the couch, hugging her knees. It wasn't long before I realized she was crying.

"Please...don't let them take me! I don't like them!" The tears in her eyes came down harder. I stroked her hair.

"Shh...Listen, Jacey. I can't promise anything until you tell us what happened." The girl took a few exasperated sobs as she began to speak.

"They brought me back...back to this horrible place." She started to say, but Quil cut her off.

"What place?" He asked his voice mellow.

"My house, where Daddy is. The one who hits me." She answered; her voice was beginning to drain.

"Go it." Quil almost whispered back, unsure of what to say next. There was a small awkward silence before I interrupted.

"Jacey, did he hit you once you got back home?" I said solemnly. I knew this was a touchy subject for her.

She just nodded rapidly and began to cry some more. "Don't...let...them...take...me!"

"Don't worry, I won't." I picked her up gently, and carried her to the bathroom. She was filthy, and it was about time that she take a bath. As I set her in the bathtub, Quil hung out in the back.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" He asked plainly. I could tell that he was still a little taken back by what Jacey had told us.

"Yeah, hang on a second."

* * *

I shut the bathroom door, to give Jacey some privacy, and stood in front of Quil.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, as I stepped out of the room.

"Jake, I don't think you know how big this is. I mean...seriously...I'm worried." He didn't look up at me. This wasn't like Quil- he was usually the one to make light of the situation. Not this time, apparently. "What if the police press charges? What do we do then?"

I shrugged. I hadn't thought ahead that far. "We tell them the truth. We go to court."

"Yeah, like that totally worked the first time." Quil said sarcastically, referring to the newspaper article. I pushed my long hair back, and tried to think. Why did it have to be so official when the verdict was too simple? That's why I hated court systems. They always over-thought things.

"Oh shut up." Was all I could say. "Shut up."

* * *

-------'s POV

I turned to the window in pure frustration. How could I let her get away again? How could I be outsmarted by such a small mind? Ugh.

I stepped outside, noticing the footsteps in the leaves where the girl had scrambled up and ran away. I didn't have the patience to find her. Joelle would be mad..._Joelle. _God, I hated that name. Why'd she have to use such a weird alias? Who names their kid Joelle, anyway? Yeah, she always had a thing for horrible names. I mean, seriously? Jacey? Ugh.

I stomped back inside, mad as heck wouldn't know me. I felt my face turn red in anger.

"That's _it_, Victoria! I'm _done_ working for you!"

_

* * *

_

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to edit this using microsoft word. (The Fanfiction Spell-check hasn't exactly been my best friend lately.) It's kind of simple (in my opinion) to guess who's POV it was in so yeah. And for you picky people, NO I don't own anything mentioned in here except maybe Jacey and her family. Review! **

**-Rainy **


	13. Jacey's Smile

Alice's POV

All I could do for the next few hours was sit up in Jacey's room. I sat there on her pink bed, hugging her stuffed animals tightly until nightfall. I couldn'y find anything productive to do, just sit in what used to be her bed, staring at the pink blinds. That's when I heard the music.

It was coming from Edward's piano downstairs. I had gotten a small vision of him playing it, but hadn't payed much attention. Wallowing in my misery, I could only pick up broken notes from the piano.

_Jacey...Jacey...Jacey..._ I thought about her for a long time, wishing for something to come to me- but nothing ever did. Why couldn't I see what was happening to her? What was keeping me from envisioning the little girl?

I tuned into Edward's music again. He was playing a new tune. A bright, happy sounding one. The tune reminded me of happy things; the first day of spring, a beautiful sunset, Jasper, pink teddy bears, and Jacey's smile... what was wrong with me?

After hours of moping, I came up with the strength to lift myself up out of the bed. I had to shut my eyes as I passed through her room. As I walked down the stairs, the bright piano tune became louder. I didn't stop until I was confronted with the piano and Edward. Edward, of course, was the prodigy playing the piano, had a devastated scowl across his face as he played the happy tune. It was almost a little surreal, if you know what I mean. The happy tune stopped once Edward saw me.

"A-Alice, when did you get here?" He looked up in obvious surprise. I stared down at the hardwood floors, then back at him.

"I heard your music from upstairs." I half-mumbled. "I wanted to see what you were up to."

Edward shifted uneasily from behind the piano. "Oh."

I took a long, exasperated sigh. "What are you up to down here anyways? " I asked. Edward drummed his fingers against his knee, and took a glance at his music.

"Well, I was...thinking." He hesitated.

"About what?" I edged on, stepping a little bit closer to him.

"Jacey." He said, his voice was suddenly deeper. I cringed at her name, wishing she was safe.

"I see." Was all I could say. I knew what Edward was going to do next, but I let him tell me anyways.

"I...wrote a song for her." Edward said, just as I thought he would. "Do...do you want to hear it?"

I could only smile. It was a sad smile, but still a smile. "Serenade me, Mozart." I chided, and progressed to the nearby loveseat so I could listen to the song.

The notes started low and deep, like a dark stormy day. They kept getting deeper and slightly slower- like the storm was in remission. Then, a few brighter notes came in, like a sun breaking through the clouds. The sun kept breaking through the clouds until the whole sky was blue. The notes were now light and cheerful- kind of like bird celebrating the warm weather after a long winter away from home. It stayed that way for the remaining segment of the composition. When it ended, I was completely breathless.

"Wow, Edward. Wow." I said, amazed.

Edward lifted his hands delicately off the piano, and looked at me, flattered. "Yeah..."

"What is it called?" I asked, curious.

Edward folded his hands over his lap. "It's called _Jacey's Smile_."

I looked down at the chair cushion. "Why did you name it that?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Anytime I think of this particular tune, it reminds me of Jacey's smile, her hope. Like a candle in the darkness- a star in a pitch black sky where the moon is nowhere to be seen." Edward said wistfully.

"Wow." I felt sort of stupid, considering I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Leave it to me to break them.

"So, what now?" I asked quietly. I mean, I knew what the answer would be, but I couldn't bring myself to confirm it.

Edward stood up from his piano, and walked over to sit by me. "What do you mean, 'what now?' We get her back. For revenge. We just have to, for Jacey."

* * *

Jacey's POV

I sat at the small kitchen table, confronted by the two guys that had been asking me the questions. I knew they were good guys, at least I was pretty sure. The one guy, Jacob, I think, had lent me an oversized t-shirt to wear instead of my dress. I loved the dress, but it was kind of torn up now- thanks to him.

I had just finished eating the two pieces of toast on my plate when Jacob started to ask me questions.

"So...do you go to school?" He asked. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably.

"Daddy always said I was too bad that I couldn't go to school." I said quietly enough for him to hear. The guy next to him, Quil, I think, looked away from me. I didn't know why.

"Oh..." Jacob stopped.

Quil looked up at Jacob. "Hey, Jake-I take it we're playing hooky again? I totally forgot it was Monday." Jacob didn't answer him, he just kept asking me questions.

"What do you mean? _Were_ you bad?"

"Um, well Daddy said I was, so I guess so." Nobody said anything after that answer. That was the perfect time for me to get some answers.  
"Where's Alice?" I asked Jacob.

"Who?" He said, suddenly alert as to what I would say.

"Alice. And Jazzy. They were the people who rescued me." I said.

Jacob leaned uneasily against the table. "I...don't know, kid. I really don't know."

**A/N- Was this chapter a little short? Sorry if it was. Hey- Bella came to Forks in the spring, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think she did. Anyways, review! **


	14. Beautiful

**A/N- Just for a warning, it gets a little more graphic in this chapter. Hope you like it! Review! (OMG- I'm almost at 100 reviews!) **

Carlisle's POV

RING! RING!

My hand swiftly reached for the phone. "Hello?" I answered into the receiver.

"Yes, this is Attorney Scott Micheals- I'm calling regarding to Jacey Shrouder, who is presumed to be in your custody." A firm, deep voice answered back.

"What?" I said, remembering Scott Micheals from yesterday. He was the attorney who was supposed to defend Jacey.

"Jacey Shrouder, the little girl in your custody." He spoke again, this time with more of a "are you dumb?" attitude.

I shifted in my seat. "Yes Mr. Micheals, I am aware that she was in our custody, but didn't her parents get her back?"

"No, sir. Mr. Cullen, what on Earth are you talking about?" Now he was getting mad.

I was completely dumb-founded. My glance darting across the hospital staff room, I answered, "Yesterday, the defense attorney Louis Monriel took her back to her parents."

There was a long pause of silence before the deep voice. "Mr. Carlisle," his voice was very deep now- very dark. "Mr. Cullen, you need to tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

* * *

Jacey's POV

"Jake, can we play outside?" I asked him as I finished eating. The trees all looked so tall and beautiful here- even if they were all bare. Jake turned to face me.

"But you don't have a coat or anything." He said, confused.

"I know! I'll be fine! I usually don't get cold." Jake was still confused, but let me borrow another over-sized sweater just in case.

I hadn't been able to play outside freely forever, and I really wanted to. Wearing the torn up shoes from yesterday, but I didn't care. I was free. Running through the wind back and forth in the yard was so much fun! Jake and his friend Quil looked at me in amusement, watching me do laps around the yard. Some kids may have thought I was weird, but to me I was just having fun running.

Once I was out of breath, I ran up to Jake and his friend. "D-did you see me?" I asked, bouncing up and down.

Jake smiled. "We sure did, Jacey."

Quil just stared, and then forced a small smile. "Looking good, kid."

I giggled for a bit. "Thanks! He-he. Hey, Jake?" Jake focused his attention towards me.

"Yeah, Jacey?" He said.

"Can I go out in the trees? I won't go far, I promise!" I jumped up and down, hoping he would say yes. Daddy would never let me go outside to play, so I wanted to use this opportunity wisely. Jake sighed, and took a glance at Quil before he answered.

"Well, I guess so. Yeah, go ahead."

* * *

I dashed into the forest, making sure not to go too far. Feeling the cold autumn wind in my hair felt amazing- like nothing I had felt before.

_Freedom, Jacey. This is what freedom feels like._

I looked up to the top of the trees. Who knew trees could be that tall? Or hold so much life? I mean, those birds...they were everywhere. The leaves on the ground showed a sign of winter coming. That was how it always happened. The leaves fell of the trees, and then snow came. I kept running, not looking back. I felt like a bird flying free through the forest with no destination like the bird was just flying to fly. I closed my eyes, just paying attention to the wind rushing past me-nothing in my way.

Then I hit something- hard. A person. A big person. I fumbled to the ground, not breaking my fall.

"Ow." I moaned, and looked up to see who I had bumped into.

I didn't expect to see who I saw.

* * *

Alice's POV

After a while of just sitting lifelessly on the couch, my cell phone rang. I reached to answer it, not checking the caller I.D. The voice in it was urgent.

"Alice!" It said. It was a voice I could only recognize as Carlisle.

"C-Carlisle? What's the matter?" I said timidly into the phone.

"Alice, you need to get down to La Push- NOW!" I could feel his anger and frustration on the other line.

"What? Carlisle, are you crazy? You know we can't go to La Push I mean-" I was cut off.

"Alice, that's where Jacey is. I need you to get down there and find her scent. I'll meet you." What was Carlisle doing? We couldn't have Jacey legally anymore, so why was he trying?

"But Carlisle, Monriel said-" Yeah, I was cut off again.

"Monriel was wrong! He was lying! Alice, just get to her. For all I know, she could be in danger. GO!" The phone on the other line went dead.

* * *

Jacey's POV

"Daddy..." My voice trailed. His gaze at me was like the gaze of a robot gone mad, or something like that. The black part of my heart started to get bigger. Daddy's face turned red like a tomato.

"Get up." He seethed, but then he repeated himself a little louder. "Get up!" Before I could stand, he yanked my up by my arm with one hand. I stood there, his hand still on my arm. He squeezed it. Hard.

"Daddy...stop! It hurts!" I cried.

"Where ya been, hon? Mom's been real upset about ya." He didn't stop squeezing, his words were slurred. I could only whimper. Daddy lifted his other hand, and traced it carefully across my face, and down my neck. "So beautiful..." He said to himself.

"Mm." Was all I could muster up. I was shaking hard, and the tears were coming fast. I was so afraid. His hand traced back up to my cheek, and with a quick snap of his wrist, he slapped me across the face hard enough so that I hit the ground.

"Haha, that's what ya get, hon." He said, coming towards me. I backed away, my face stung like five bees had dug their stingers into it. "Y'know, hon- you may be awfully pretty, but that shirt yer wearin' don't look so good on ya." I stood up, slightly confused.

"Huh?" My body still trembled with fear. He was drunk, I just figured out. I'd seen him this way before.

Daddy reached out to me, and thrust me into a miniature headlock, as he yanked the oversized t-shirt off of me, leaving me half-naked and cold. I hugged my arms across my bare chest.

"Daddy! I'm c-cold!" I complained.

"But you're beautiful!" He yelled against the rising wind. Daddy then threw a hard fist at me, which brought me to the ground. He then kicked me in the stomach with his boots a few hard times until I was sobbing, begging for him to stop, but he wouldn't. His kicks went up into my chest-which hurt more. I kept on sobbing, kept feeling pain. I felt numb- so very numb. I felt a blow to my mouth, which trickled the blood. All I could do was lay there, helpless, while this man tortured me.

* * *

Alice's POV

I had ran to La Push. I didn't want to bring a car, for it would take up too much time and space. I ran through the woods aimlessly, trying to pick up a scent.

It wasn't long before I heard the shouting.

I followed it, using every single one of my senses. I couldn't stop until I burst through the trees to where Jacey was, and boy was I in for a surprise.

The clearing was pretty small. Only a few yards in diameter. Guilt consumed me as I saw where Jacey was.

That monster had her. He was kicking her, punching her. She was on the ground, shaking. Then, he stopped. He stopped and just looked at her. Then he went up to her, and stroked her ratty hair, and slapped. Frozen in my spot, I found the strength to call out.

"HEY! Drop the girl!" I yelled. The man, startled, looked up at me.

"Hey lady! What business do ya got around these parts?" He shouted back. I could tell by the way he moved that he was drunk.

"You heard me!" I yelled. Jacey's small, burdened face looked up at me- desperately wanting to call out to me, to run up and give me hug. But she couldn't. She was too weak. I did her the favor, and began to jog up to her.

The man got in my way.

"Oh no you don't. You can't have her!" He said, he was shouting with every word.

Defiantly, I began to walk closer. "What's going to stop me?" I sneered. He then did the unthinkable.

He reached under his shirt...

and pulled out a pistol.

He aimed it right at Jacey.


	15. Keep Holding On

**A/N- For those who are upset about the length of this chapter, I purposely made it shorter. The next one will be longer, I promise :).**

_"Oh no you don't. You can't have her!" He said, he was shouting with every word._

_Defiantly, I began to walk closer. "What's going to stop me?" I sneered. He then did the unthinkable._

_He reached under his shirt..._

_and pulled out a pistol._

_He aimed it right at Jacey._

* * *

Alice's POV 

I stood there, meters between the gun and Jacey. Something in me told myself to run to the poor girl, sobbing on the ground.

"Alice...help me!" She shouted from where she was. Her sob-filled words ripped at me like nothing else could. The man kept his gaze on me, and his finger on the trigger, inviting me to take a step closer. Sick.

_What can I do? If I dashed faster than the speed of light, the whole Cullen family secret would let out...wait, no. I would just kill him. Then I would be tried for murder...and they'd do fancy DNA tests...ouch. Wait, I could wait till the others come! No... that may just urge him to shoot her right away. Ugh! _

"Why don't you just leave her alone!" I shouted from where I was standing. The man just laughed evily.

"What is making you think that, girlie?" He sneered.

I couldn't answer, at least I couldn't find a legitimate answer. I wanted so badly to rip his head off, but something was keeping me from losing control. Then, it hit me. What would happen to Jacey. I saw it. I realized that I could do almost nothing to help little Jacey.

* * *

Carlisle's POV 

I burst open the car door, and looked around. The bare trees in the forest showed signs of an early winter. The weather wasn't exactly my top priority at the moment, but I couldn't help noticing. Alice and Jacey were out there, possibly in trouble. I couldn't bare to keep away from them, so I began to dash into the forest.

I was basically running aimlessly. I had no idea where they were, or how far away I was from them. I felt the wind rush past my face as I went to humanly impossible speeds. After a few seconds of running, I came to a complete stop. Something in my conscience told me to stop trying to find them. Why was I feeling so strange?

"Alice!" I shouted through the empty, almost silent forest. I received no answer, so I tried again. "ALICE!"

For three seconds, nothing moved. For three seconds, not a sound was heard. For three seconds, all was calm. But after those three seconds, a world would fall apart. A life was taken.

There was a gun shot.

Then another one.

* * *

Alice's POV

_No! How could I let this happen! No! I was so stupid! That little innocent girl... who's done no harm...why her? Why Jacey? No!_

That man... that cruel man...That was when I lost it...

"WHY?" Speeding up, I leaped onto the back of the man, and shoved him to the ground, feeling his hatred. It was weird... I felt no fear coming from this man, just a sick sense of confidence. I pinned him to the ground, keeping him there, just glaring into his eyes.

"Haha...you think your so tough, eh?" He cackled under me, and lifted the gun he was still holding. I held in an unnecessary breath, waiting to see what next thing the man would do.

"Well, I can be tougher, girl." He lifted the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger. There was a loud deafening sound. The horrible man had just killed himself.

_"Jacey!" _I shouted, realizing my huge mistake again. She was shaking, barely alive. The small, innocent girl I had known...she was slowly fading away before me. There was blood gushing from her side where she had been shot. I wanted to stop it, stop the pain...

* * *

Jacey's POV 

"_Jacey...please! Hold on sweety! Please...don't leave!" _

* * *

Jacob's POV 

"Quil! Do you think we should go look for her? She ran far off!" I shouted to him. My heart stopped once I had heard the gun shots, but I reminded myself it was only normal. Probably just a hunter on unauthorized land. They always did that, even when it wasn't hunting season. Greedy little people.

But the shots were too close, and it got me worried. When I looked over to Quil, he seemed careless and unsure.

"Nah, just give her a few minutes, okay Jake? Don't get so paranoid." He said.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

Carlisle's POV 

I peeked through the trees where I had heard the gun shot, and I was more or less surprised at what I saw.

"Oh no." I mumbled to myself. Alice was leaning over a small body which could only be that young soul I had taken in. The one I had failed to keep safe was slowly fading away.

I was next to Alice in a matter of seconds.

"Alice, what happened?" I said urgently, but not panicky. Alice traced her hand through Jacey's mess of blond hair.

"He...he...he..." She moaned. "Carlisle! Can I do anything...she's dying!"

I pushed my hair back, and took a good long look at Jacey. She had stopped shaking. I held one of my cold hands to her heart. It was slowly fading away. I took a good long look at her, and the blood flowing out of her body.

"Alice...she's not dead yet." I said with a firm voice. "There may be something you can do to stop it...but it's a decision you'll have to make yourself." Alice stared at me in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Carlisle...are you crazy? I can't..." She seemed lost and in despair. I shrugged.

"You know what to do, Alice. I know you can make this decision yourself." I placed my hand back over her heart. As Alice seemed to go deeper into thought.

"I don't know, Carlisle. Do I really want to do that to her?"

I leaned back, giving her as much space as she needed.

"Like I said, it's your choice. You either let her die, or bite her."

**A/N- Ouch, I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get a lot of flames from this chapter... if you must, flame away! Anyways, review!**


	16. Here I go Again

**A/N- Hey people! So sorry for the delay! Things have been popping up all of the sudden, so I haven't had much time to get on the computer. It's 1:00 on a Friday night as I post this, so yeah. This chapter took a lot of thought, so it was pretty difficult for me to word out correctly. This is another chapter of firsts. I can't exactly tell you these firsts, because it'd give away the chapter. Anyways, review please! **

_"You know what to do, Alice. I know you can make this decision yourself." I placed my hand back over her heart. As Alice seemed to go deeper into thought._

_"I don't know, Carlisle. Do I really want to do that to her?"_

_I leaned back, giving her as much space as she needed._

_"Like I said, it's your choice. You either let her die, or bite her."_

* * *

Alice's POV 

I watched the small body writhe in pain in the back of the car. My hands shook as I stared at her arm, covered in blood.

"C-Carlisle... did I really do that?" I asked, disbelieving myself. Why didn't I see this happening? Jacey, her face looked so pale, but then it turned a burning red, then pale again... What had happened? What had gone wrong? This wasn't usually how it happened, at least not exactly how it happened. Carlisle was at the wheel of the car, swerving it along roads that were familiarized as the way to our house. He kept screaming into his phone. I knew that he was speaking to Esme, and that she would be at the car door right when we got there with the others once we got to the house.

As for Jacey, she kept shaking uncontrollably on the seat. Blood spilled out of her arm like I had never seen it before. Her eyes were flipped backwards in her head, and her small fingers were tensed and unmoving. Her mouth moved open and shut along with the shaking of her small body, and her blond hair looked almost dead- like the color was completely drained. I felt sick.

"Carlisle," I repeated again. "Will she be okay?" My voice shook like it had never shook before in my immortal life. It was almost like I had lost my vampire senses for a quick second and completely crashed. All I could do was look at Jacey, and the pain I was putting her through.

Carlisle didn't have time to answer because just as I had seen, Esme was right outside, along with the others. Each one of them holding something. Esme and Jasper were each carrying a fold-out stretcher, set so that Jacey would be hoisted right onto it and then be carried into the house. Rosalie held few towels, and Edward some cleaning supplies- the car, it would be drenched in blood. And Emmett...held a teddy bear. As the car door was opened, I got out to give them more room. Within a time increment of ten to fifteen seconds, Jacey was in the house.

* * *

Carlise's POV

"Alice, get the IV tubes from out of the closet!" I shouted into the house, shutting the door on my way in.

"Does it still work?" She shouted

"Of course!" My mind was racing, I almost didn't know what to do. I couldn't notify anyone until Jacey was well- if she ever became well. Immortal teenagers is one thing, immortal children is different. You never know how much their small bodies can take, how much blood they can lose. If a grown person loses over 50 percent of blood, they will faint. I wasn't sure what it was for children, but probably a little less.

Then there was the long-term effect. I would make arrangements right away to adopt Jacey; I had to. My first priority was to call her attorney, tell him that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. Once Jacey was conscious, if she became conscious, she would be monitored. I had no idea what to expect from an immortal child. Would she bypass the "first time effects" of being a vampire? Or would she be an uncontrolled, dangerous being for a long period of time. All I could really do was wait. That was all everyone could do.

* * *

Jacey's POV 

Why was it so hot? It was like a burning fire inside my whole body, like thousands of butcher knives were stabbed into my body. Why did the pain never stop? Is this what it felt like to die? Or was I already dead?

Maybe I _was _already dead.

* * *

Alice's POV 

Jacey lay still for days. After her shaking and bleeding receded, her body began to function abnormally. At times she would stop breathing, and I would have to question whether that was good or bad. Her face was pale as it should have been, and her scrawny hands now seemed a bit more built. The bruises along her arms and legs had gone away- like magic. The color to her hair was coming back to be brighter than ever. Her heart stopped beating.

She was definitely not mortal any longer. This scared me, somewhat that is. I couldn't see into the future, well at least not Jacey's future.

Carlisle said he had everything worked out, from court problems to personal problems. I didn't care about that right now, all I cared about was Jacey.

The agitation was building up, and I was beginning to panic. What if she didn't wake up? Five days had passed, and still nothing. I still went to school, but a few days I skipped to stay with her, watching her every move. She slept peacefully now, more sound.

Then came that Sunday.

I was sitting by her bedside, not taking a single eye off of her face. It was pale and evened out. She was flawless, just like any other face seemed a bit thinner, more peaceful. Her lips were thin, and tickled a light pink. Her blond hair had evened out, and now fell across her face in a very perfect manor. I had hope, I knew this would work. Maybe, just maybe I had made the right choice to keep her.

* * *

Jacey's POV 

Now something was different. The burning was going down, like a candle right after it has been burned out. Like a child after her parent had tossed her in a corner...

It kept getting better, cooler almost. It made me feel like a nice spring day. If only this spring day had a sun... My spring day was dark.

But maybe...just maybe I could make it brighter. If I really tried, I could light up this world of darkness.

And that was exactly what I did.

"_Jacey...Jacey...Oh, you 're awake!"_

* * *

-------'s POV

News spreads fast, if you try hard to get it. I mean, you really have to be devoted to a goal to achieve it. Yet a simple task such as getting updates on currents events in the immortal world can be quite a challenge.

An immortal child, they say. Well, so I've heard. Times these days have been tough, and they are about to get tougher. I hate seeing the gaurd fall so hard, losing so many new recruits. I believe that is the price one must pay for doing so much...

In a very small increment of time, I was right next to my master, ready to give him the news. He nodded to me in his usual formal manner.

"What do you have to bring to me that is so important?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. My gaze traced the barren area over before answering him.

"Yes, there is news stirring among other covens." I told him. He nodded for me to continue, obviously interested in what I had to say. I kept on. "They say that there is an immortal child arising. They said she might be powerful." My voice rings like a bell throughout the area. I looked straight into his solid eyes as he glanced at me with some sense of pride.

"I see." He walked passed me, looking out aimlessly, deep in thought. "Immortal child, you say? From what group do you mean?"

"The Cullens, sir." I said. He turns back around slowly, his facial expression is bewildered with thought.

"A child..." He said to himself. "I feel as if we must know more about this child. As if she is the missing piece to all of our problems." He came over to me, no more than a foot away from my face.

"Jane, I want you to find this child. Find out more about her, and do _not_ let anything get in your way. She may be exactly what we need."


	17. And Then There was Smoke

_"Jane, I want you to find this child. Find out more about her, and do not let anything get in your way. She may be exactly what we need."_

* * *

Jane's POV 

"Stop here." I said in a flat tone to the cab driver. Yes, this is the place I needed. I got out of the car and left a stack of hundred dollar bills in the back seat, not looking back at the driver. My destination was not as I had suspected. It was a tiny shack, tucked away in a heavily wooded area in La Push. Why such a strange place?

Yet, as I came closer, I sensed this was the right place. No, I _knew_ this was the right place. "Hello?" I yelled through the broken screen door. I waited until somebody came, just to make sure I was at the right house. In a moments time, I was confronted by a woman with long, red curly hair. Yes, this was the right house.

"Ah," the woman said, eyeing me. "I was expecting you. Come on in." Without saying a word, I stepped into the barren house, not minding the current condition. We didn't exchange any words until we were both settled on a torn up couch placed in the middle of a large room. Yes, now we could talk.

"I hear news of the immortal child." I said plainly. "I heard she used to be with you while she was mortal." The woman nods at me, her face filled with anger.

"Yes." She said through clenched teeth, her eyes burning in hatred. "That man, he and his daughter, they seemed like easy kill." She said, flitting her back. I nodded for her to go on. "Then, I realized that they could be put to more use then I had expected, so I kept them around. Of course, we had to move around some names and dates, but that is easily done."

I leaned back, intrigued by the information. "Wait, names? What do you mean?" I asked.

"The little girl, Jacey, she isn't exactly that man's child." She said. I stayed silent. "The man fled the country of Canada with her when she was a baby. Jacey had been kidnapped from an orphanage in Winnipeg for whatever reason. "

"Okay, well that's... interesting." I said, leaving room for her to go on.

"Yes, I'm not too sure of the details, but as a baby, Jacey's name was Trinity. I chose the name Jacey for her cover. Once that man crossed the border, he was home free."

I nodded again. "Thank you for your information." I said, trying not to show much emotion. "Now, I really should be going now, that is all I needed." The woman nodded and led me to the door. Before I began to head out, the woman turns to ask me something.

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Please give Aro my best regards. I haven't seen him for much time." She said.

"Aro isn't one to make small talk." I said, my voice deepening with every word. The late autumn winds blew past me as the agitation increased. I wanted to leave, for I had to be somewhere.

* * *

Jacey's POV 

I feel almost mechanic now, like I have the power to lift up a thousand buildings with one flick of my wrist. I felt like I could look off of the empire state building and see all the way to Europe. I felt like I could fly higher than an airplane. I felt like I could over come whatever I wanted to.

But I needed something to over come. I felt like I had the power, but I couldn't quite use it. I had definitely been changed into something, but I didn't know what. I could hardly remember the moments in the dark, or what had happened just a few moments ago. All I could really make out right now was Alice's worried face in front of me. What was she worried about?

"Alice?" I asked warily, not able to understand why she looked so worried. Her worried stare turned to a relieved sigh. I was completely lost. "Alice, what hap-" I froze at the realization of my voice. It had changed. It had become higher, more squeaky, yet smooth at the same time. I was about to ask again, but I found myself wrapped in a tight, cold hug.

That was another change, I felt emptier. Like there was something missing, like my heart or lung. I tried to breath, but it wouldn't work. It was almost like I didn't have to take a breathe.

"Jacey, you're...you're..." Alice didn't finish her sentence, and released me. I returned her smile with a nervous glance.

"Alice, why do I feel so different?" I asked, wishing for her to explain. Was I sick? If I was, I didn't know what I was sick with. This didn't feel like a cold. Alice patted my head.

"I'll explain later, Jacey. Right now, Carlisle says it's time for you to get some rest." I nodded at her as she slowly left the room, being sure to take one last glance before she left.

* * *

Alice's POV 

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I mean, not that Jacey was a vampire, but the fact that she was different. Carlisle had been monitoring her, and it was very strange. For one instance, she slept. Usually, vampires awoke once the transformation ended, but Jacey slept. Nobody could figure out why.

"Well, how is she, Alice?" Jasper asked me as I came into the living room. He was just as equally concerned.

"She seems fine, but I'm sure the worst isn't over. I'd wait to take her...hunting." The words seemed to come out slow.

"And she sleeps?" He confirmed. I nodded. "Weird."

* * *

Jacey's POV 

Dreams were never so real. I woke up in a flat barren land, all of it was covered in gray smoke. What was interesting is that I could smell this smoke. The sweet scent filled my nostrils. I couldn't stop sniffing it.

I felt a gust of cold air fly past my face, my hair flinging in all directions. This couldn't be a dream, but where was I?

"Hello?" I called out into the smoke. I received no answer. The wind gusted harder in my face, causing me to hug myself for warmth. "Anybody here?"

I could just stand there for many seconds until something happened, someone was approaching. A black cloud of dust gathered in a small clearing. I stepped closer to see what it was. Slowly, someone in a black cloak rose from the ashes. Startled, my muscles tensed, and I stepped back. "Hello?" I repeated.

_Come a little closer_. The wind seemed to say_. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you_. The wind's voice was light, like mine had been. Not now though. At this point, I felt normal, not sick. Following the voice, I took a few steps closer.

"Who are you?" I called out to the person in the cloak. The being walked closer, and I stood still. The hood of the cloak fell off, and I could make out that it was a girl. A young girl, maybe a few years older than I am. In the gray smoke, I could see she had short boy-like hair that was colored brown. I felt a strange sensation around her, like her aura was meant to trust me, not trust herself.

"I," She said lightly, her voice as smooth as butter. "Am of many names, many lifetimes ahead."

I could only blink in confusion as a smile spread across the strange girls' face. "It's okay." She said, her voice was sympathetic. "I know what it is like to feel lost, misunderstood, and confused."

Again, I stayed silent as the girl supressed a light giggle. She stroked my hair with one thin hand. "I shall see you again, little one." She said. "In time."

The strange figure stepped back and evaporated into the dust.

And I opened my eyes, finding myself in the same room I had been in before, on the same bed.

_What is happening to me? _

**A/N- Yes! Jacey will have a power, and you can kind of guess what it will be. Sorry if this chapter seems short! Also, tell me how I did on Jane's POV. It's the first time I've tried. **

**Review for hugs! **

**-Rainy**


	18. Going Under

**A/N- OMG, I am sooo sorry for not updating! Considering school ends soon, I have been bombarded with essays so I couldn't get on here to write as much. Enjoy, this is one of the last coming chapters. Oh, one more thing. No copyright infringement intended for the songs mentioned. **

_Again, I stayed silent as the girl suppressed a light giggle. She stroked my hair with one thin hand. "I shall see you again, little one." She said. "In time."_

_The strange figure stepped back and evaporated into the dust._

_And I opened my eyes, finding myself in the same room I had been in before, on the same bed._

_What is happening to me?_

_

* * *

_

Carlisle's POV 

With Alice and the others trying to get back to school and a newborn vampire in my house, I was kept busy at home to watch Jacey. I swear, this girl confused me. At one point she would sleep, at other times, she would sit up and talk like a normal kid, unlike a vampire. But yes, she had vampire in her. Not only was she now heartless, she never ate or complained about being hungry.

I connected a heart monitor to her the other day, and what came out surprised me. The numbers went up, which showed that the monitor could detect the blood flow, could detect a heart beat. I had never seen anything like this in all my years of being a vampire. Jacey's youth was still with her. Her age still mattered. What had happened?

I stood over Jacey's bed. It was a Friday evening,when the sun was beginning to set under the trees. The others were out hunting. With the monitor still on, I sat down, and watched her sleep.

_"I have never had a child vampire before, what are these effects doing to her_?" I asked myself as I stared blankly at the little girl.

The mood changed in a flash. Jacey at first was sleeping soundly, very still. Then she began to swing her arms wildly. Still sleeping as she did this.

"Jacey, Jacey wake up!" I said with a stern tone as I stood up to restrain her. As I held down her arms, her legs came up, kicking with much strength that she only could have gotten from being a vampire. Then she started to say things. Jumbled up mumbling sounds.

"Ah...ah....stoh-hop..." She writhed under my grip. Then her small body let out a wailing screech. It was the kind of screech you hear in those scary movies when someone is being attacked by a monster. Yet this seemed to be all in her head, for her eyes kept close the entire time.

* * *

Jane's POV 

Her soul, that was the answer. A child's soul, more powerful then pne could ever imagine. Why was it so powerful? It was premature, new. Everything works best when it is new.

For the one named Trinity is what we need. Jacey as of now, but that will soon change.

Jacey being able to dream, that was partly my fault. Yet, I only do what is right for the Volturi. When I felt the time was right, I would make my move. There I stood, in the underbrush of the thick forest. The overcast of the sun's setting hung over the trees.

"Alec, will you be coming with me?" I asked my brother, who was standing right beside me. He hadn't been there before, but I sensed his arrival. He looked over to me, bearing those same solemn eyes.

"Jane, I really don't think you should do this." His voice was filled with worry. I looked from him to the scene in the sky.

"Brother, I am only doing what I think is right. It would do you some good to come with me, get on Aro's good side." I told him.

"Aro always favored you, and I highly doubt that is going to change." He argued, taking a step back. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Do as you wish, Alec, but I am right. I am always right. As far as I can see, you're making a foolish decision by disagreeing with me." I raised my hands, knowing that it was time to go. I didn't bother to look back at my twin, but I could hear his meaningless pleas.

"Jane! Please, don't do this! It's selfish, she is only a little girl!" He yelped as I slowly faded out of the forest scene and into the familiar desolate land where I had met Trinity for the first time.

* * *

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday..._

Jacey's POV 

Why was I feeling so weak? I mean, I know I had been very strong when I was awake, but...

Anyways, I found myself at the same area. I was still sleeping, I think. It was the same place I had been to in my dreams. It didn't look different at all. It was still foggy and gray. If I wasn't mistaken, it seemed darker. It was almost strange because I knew I wasn't awake, but I felt awake. I could feel the cold wind blow against my face, I could taste the acidic taste of the fog.

Where was I getting these big words?

Where was Alice?

Why was this happening to me?

How was it going to stop?

When would it stop?

I knew one thing for sure; I hated it. I didn't like the way I had been feeling lately, so alone inside. I wanted somebody to talk to, somebody to tell about my day. Like Alice. I wanted to see her. The last time I had seen her was before I fell asleep, and she was walking out the door to go i somewhere. Where was Jazz? Where was Mr. Cullen? What about Edward?

I felt so alone in the mist.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, a spark of some sort. Then, some of the mist gathered up ahead of me, and rose up to form some small version of a volcano. Then a figure formed, a person. The same girl from before, with the short brown hair. She looked like she had something to do, and it involved me.

"Hello." I said up to her. "I've seen you before, you were the girl who came to me in my dreams. You came back." I ran my mouth, projecting my words so she could hear them. The girl nodded.

"Yes, little one. I did come back." She said plainly.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled a little, and came closer to me. I got scared, and stepped back. She jsut came closer and placed her hand on my head, tilting it up so I was looking into her eyes. They scared me.

"My question, child." She said, "is who you are." She released her grip on my head, which made me tumbled to the ground for loss of balance. I went down to the dirt ground with a bump, but got up quickly.

"I'm Jacey." I quivered. "Now answer my question, who are you?"

"No!" She yelled so loud that it echoed. I had to cover my ears. "That is not who you are! Those are lies they told you, lies!" Her eyes fumed with anger. What was she doing? Was she mad at me? I began to cry.

"L-lies?" I said with tear-streaked cheeks. Her temper didn't calm down.

"Don't you know, child! Or are you oblivious?" She was shouting now, and I kept covering my ears. Sobs filled my eyes with heavy tears of fear.

"What? Wh-what am I obli-_oblivious_ to?"

"Everything!" She threw her hands up at the gray sky, her eyes were red now. Red as the color of blood. It was scarier than anything I had ever seen in my whole entire life. I didn't like it, so I took the chance. I ran.

As I ran, I couldn't breath. The dust got into my throat, and dried up my airways so finally I was collapsed on the ground, choking on dust. I coughed a few times before I could take a few short breaths. By the time I opened my eyes, all I saw was the girl's face, looking at me.

"You foolish girl, you deserve to go to rest." With that, she held up her hands to me and gave me a glare with her red eyes that couldn't be matched to any scary movie.

* * *

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

Jane's POV 

"You foolish girl, you deserve to rest!" I screamed as I began to use my power. I was bitter to the bone, and it was her time to go. Yes, her soul would be one of many in the dead. Used to strenghten our forces. Aro would approve. With the power of this girl and the power of me combined, we posed both a threat and a strength. All I needed was her soul.

Yes, I had thought this out plenty of times. I had known the effect of the cause. It had come so quickly, but in this world; everything comes quickly. At least to me it does.

Of all the pain Trinity had been through, the lies, the hate. I was taking that from her in the worst way possible. She writhed in pain on the ground, not opening her eyes. I heard short yelps of protest from her as I unleashed my full power unto her. It was draining me, but it was draining her faster.

My hands shook with an over-whelming sensation that I was putting on too much. Who cared? It would work in the end. I knew it would, for I am always right. Betrayal was something nobody could outrun.

All I could do was sit there, in a tight focus as the life of poor Trinity was slowly ebbing away from her.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under


	19. With Every End

**A/N- There are no words to describe how sorry I am for not updating. (Gosh, something tells me I'm gonna get flamed for this chapter…) But just a note, this is the last chapter of the story. There may be a follow up chapter later with Bella mentioned and stuff like that but it'd be very short. I worked hard on this one, guys. I really hope you've enjoyed my time here as a Twilight author. This is my first Twilight story and I have enjoyed meeting you guys here in the fandom. **

**If you know me as an author, you know I can never press the "complete" button for a story. A story of mine is never complete, no story is because where there is an end, then comes another beginning… **

**So after you read this, you decide- should I come back to the Twilight fandom? Write another story? **

**Thank you all and please enjoy! **

**~Rainy**

**P.S.- Thank you for getting me over 100 reviews! That was COMPLETELY an unexpected surprise ^.^**

Alec's POV 

I knew what my sister was doing was wrong, but knowing Jane, she always got her way. If things didn't go Jane's way, well, let's just say it's like watching a two year old throw a temper tantrum, only about ten times worse. I had known from the start that Jane had something sinister in mind for the little girl; Trinity I believe was her name. I wanted to stand up for the little girl, for the future of her life hung in the balance of Jane and her powerful ability. I knew for a fact, that this wasn't going to end well.

Standing where Jane had left me, all I could do was stand in shock at the fact that Jane had just disappeared like that- no sympathy or anything. I felt the urge to do something, something that would help the cause. Trinity, from what I had heard, was a broken girl; leave it to Jane to completely destroy her. But yes, I had to do something, for if I didn't, there would be a lot of bad news on my behalf. I followed her, into the flat desolate barren land. She had to be stopped, for Trinity's sake.

Shadowed by the trees against the light of the crescent moon, I felt myself fade off into the night, my destination- save the little girl.

Alice's POV

It occurred to me then, sitting at her bedside, that everything had an end. Whether it was a game, a relationship, or life as whole, everything would end. As everyone or at least what most people know, you cannot stop the end. I was different. We, the Cullen's, were different. All vampires are different. We can't stop the end.

Yet, seeing Jacey helpless, shivering, lying on the bed, I knew that she was not completely changed. What had I done wrong?

It didn't take me long to notice that Carlisle was right behind me.

"You didn't do this to her, Alice." He said, his voice was plagued with worry. I turned to him.

"How do you know?" I said, my voice was heavy. Carlisle shook his head as he stepped closer, yet he stayed silent.

"Alice!" Another voice behind me shouted. _Jasper._ "Alice, what happened? Is she okay?" He stopped once he entered the room, wrapping his arms around me at the sight of her, still shaking uncontrollably. "Oh…"

I pierced my lips as I steadied my gaze on Jacey's face. It paled even more so then when she was conscious; her blond hair was now closer to white.

"Listen, Alice- we'll get through this." Jasper reassured me. I clenched my fists so hard on the bedside that I broke off part of the frame.

"_No!" _I shouted, my voice filled with anger and sadness. "I know the fate of Jacey, believe me Jasper! I've known it this whole time! She's _gone_! She's _dead_! She's… she's…" I sighed and let myself fall back into his arms.

"Alice, you know that your visions can be wrong sometimes, we all know they can. Jacey is strong." His voice cracked on the last word.

"But is she strong enough?" I whispered.

"You have to have hope, Alice…hope."

Jacey's POV 

I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. I love Alice and Jazz and the others. I hate the people who tried to hurt me. Did any of that matter now?

The instinct feeling in me was to fight off the pain like I knew I could. Like nothing was actually hurting me, like it was all pretend. Believe me, at first I wanted to. As I tried, my body didn't try with me, like it was done with everything. I had been giving it my all my whole life, and right now I think I was pretty much tired of it. I wanted it to end.

It was then that I was flooded with glimpses of people that I had known… people that I had shared my life with. With each glimpse came a flood of emotion.

_Goodbye Alice, thank you for everything. Goodbye Jazzy, I'll miss you so much! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for letting me into your home, same goes for Jacob. Daddy… I hope I never see you again._

With that, I let my eyes close, knowing I would never open them again.

Alec's POV 

I knew that from the moment I heard the shrieks stop that I had gotten there too late.

"_No!" _My mind whizzed in a million directions as I ran around, trying to find Jane.

"Jane!" Was all I could say as I jumped on over to her, her hand still thrust at the limp body that rested on the misty ground. I felt my face burn with anger towards Jane. "What have you _done_?" She smiled slyly. I felt the urge to slap her as she walked past me, briskly tapping me on the shoulder.

"I told you, I am always right." She said, her voice thin and confident at the same time.

This set me off. "You are a selfless, _foolish_ little-"

"Alec!" Jane stopped me, mid-rant. "Shut up! It's over!" With that, she stormed off into the mist, and before long, she was gone. Silence.

I walked up to the limp body of Trinity. She was fading by the seconds. The blankness in her face was unbearable. Her eyes were closed under the swamp of hair that covered her battered face.

"I'm sorry…" My voice was weak as I spoke to the nonchalant body of the broken girl. "I… I tried." I felt little to no emotion or sadness for this girl considering I never met her, but I knew enough about her to care. I was more so angry at Jane but honestly, I wasn't surprised. She'd do anything just to stay on Aro's good side. Anyone would.

It was then that the vision of Trinity's body disappeared into the mortal world. It was just like that. First she was there, and then she was gone. Poof. (Note the sarcasm.)

Alice's POV

I never really noticed how bright the stars looked until now. After Jacey left, I needed time to think. So I decided to take a walk through the woods that night. I walked further than I had ever ventured before until I found a large clearing with a large rock that overlooked a small pond. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the soft song of a cricket's chirp.

I climbed up on the rock and just sat there, viewing the lake that was washed over by moonlight. I took a few minutes to close my eyes to think about the world around me. Then I got a short vision. Edward was right behind me.

"Edward?" I called behind me. Sure enough, a tall figure came out of the trees. He was in his jeans and leather jacket but his face was clearly filled with sympathy.

"Alice…" His voice trailed. I blinked.

"It…it's okay, really." I shrugged heavily. "Things happen…" I bit my lip as Edward came to sit next to me on the rock. At first we just sat there, silently staring at the starry sky. Edward was the first to break the long silence.

"You know," he started. "I may never make it to Heaven, but something tells me that Jacey is there, looking down at us."

I smiled. "Edward, I'd like to think your right." He returned my smile with a soft gaze.

"I know I'm right."

Jacob's POV 

Ever since Jacey ran off, I've kind of been left in a confused state. Like that whole day was all a dream. Now that the stories kept popping up in the local paper, that day seems almost surreal now. It was like… oh, how do I put it? Like you've just met some unknown stranger, housed them, gave them food, and the next day, they were gone.

Now there was this new news. When I say new news, I mean _big_ news. When you live in a small town where nothing exciting happens, things like child abuse cases almost always make front cover. Not that I'm saying there's a lot of them out here. Actually, to be honest with you, I've never seen anything like this.

I can count about two times there has been a reporter come up to my door. One of the times Billy has shooed them away, thinking they had the wrong house. (I haven't exactly told him yet…) The other time, I asked for my name to be anonymous in the paper.

Now today they were saying she was dead, as of yesterday. I swear, I come home from school and there's the headline- _9 Year Old Abused Girl; Found Dead. _Then, in smaller lettering- _Cause of Death, Undetermined. _

"Oh crap."

Alice's POV 

Her service was small and private. All of the doctors that helped her that day were there. All of us were there. Everyone wore a sad look on their faces, some shed a tear, but most of them barely ever met her.

I had asked for her casket to be closed out of respect. She was only around the age of nine, and letting people look at her pale face and battered body would be too much too soon.

The obituary was delivered by a minister later in the service. Her casket was covered in a pink linen sheet. Around it, her toys and stuffed animals I had given to her. The unread books, unopened games, all precious memories that would forever stay with me in her empty room.

After that part of the service, Edward stood at the piano and played the song he had written for her and played for me only a few days ago. I closed my eyes and listened silently through that part, letting the music flow over me.

Before it ended, we were asked to say a few words in remembrance of her. Carlisle stood at the podium first, his hands rested against the side of the wooden stand. He looked from the small audience to me before he started to speak. I held Jasper's hand through the whole speech.

"I didn't know Jacey for very long, but I know this. Jacey was too young to die. Somebody took this young, innocent soul and crushed it so hard…" He paused dramatically, pressing his lips together before he started again. "Jacey, from the moment you came into the hospital, to your last bed ridden moments, you were beautiful and you always will be. Just beautiful."

There was a small applause once he was done. After that, Edward stood up to the podium, looking handsome in his tuxedo but honest at the same time.

"Jacey was no average little girl. She was strong and eager and everything in between. Let her rest in peace." With that Edward gave a nod to the audience. Leave it to Edward, saying something so short, so simple, yet so meaningful. It was all in his tone of voice, the way he motioned his hands.

Then it was my turn. Edward reached his hand over to me. Letting go of Jasper, I took his hand as he lead me up to the podium.

Standing before that crowd of people, all those eyes on me, you would think it would make me nervous but it didn't. Confidence in myself and Jacey as well, I began my speech.

"In life, there are always things that we take for granted. We take for granted the air we breathe, the food we eat, and the time we sleep. As the days go by, we become accustomed to these simple needs always being there. Well, what if, one day all of these things were gone. Your life just stopped. Yes, in time, everybody will die." I paused. "This is what happened to a once bright little girl. Her life was taken too soon by a wave that she couldn't rise above. In my mind, we can all learn something here. Life is short, but when its time, its time. Live everyday as Jacey did; happy and free, despite all of the pain and discomfort around you. Live life to the fullest, for your last day is yet to come. You may not know when, but it is coming. Jacey will always be remembered not for the bruises on her arm, but for the smile on her face. Rest in peace and Heaven, Jacey, God bless your soul."

--

_There is a statue in the Forks Cemetery. If you look towards the tall oak tree, you can see it. It is a statue of a little girl named Jacey, lost her life to an abuser. She is seen with wings, letting you believe she is forever there. Her gaze is pointed towards the sky so she may gaze upon the clouds as much as she wants. She is an angel made of concrete. Concrete Angel… _

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

_-Martina McBride _


End file.
